Como se nada tivesse acontecido
by CaskettMesser
Summary: Eles falaram que seria a última, mas eles sabiam que não seria a última. Um erro do passado poderia atrapalhar o futuro desejado por todos? Eles apenas sabiam de uma coisa: alguns desejos são inevitáveis. "O amor machuca, suga seu sangue e despedaça seu coração. Mas também pode curar."
1. SaudadeDesejos

Mesmo Nathan sabendo que aquilo só era ficção, ele pôde sentir seu corpo reagir aos toques de Stana. não queria, mas não conseguiu evitar. A saudade de ter ela em seus braços já era maior que as brigas pelos corredores do sete. Ali enquanto eles faziam aquela cena tão estimulante, sabiam que os gemidos que saiam de suas bocas não era apenas ficção, nem tudo era ficção.

Seus corpos estavam juntos demais, suas bocas degustavam um do outro. Nathan sabia que não era apenas seu corpo que estava ficando ativo. Podia sentir Stana estremecer a cada toque das mãos dele em seu corpo, podia a ouvir gemendo querendo por mais a cada separação de beijo. Ele não queira, mas decidiu provocar um pouco. Queria ver até que nível Stana conseguia resistir depois de tanto tempo sem aquele contato tão próximo. Ele mesmo queria ver seus próprios limites.

E com este pensamento Nathan aproximou ainda mais seus corpos, fazendo ela se encaixar perfeitamente o meio de suas pernas. Ele sabia que tinha pouco tempo, em poucos segundo Susan tombaria nas panelas, e eles seriam obrigados a se separar. Então se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo com que Stana sentisse o volume em suas calças encostando por cima das roupas em sua intimidade, isso só fez Stana gemer mais alto. E com uma mão em sua nuca chegou ao ouvido dela e sussurrou sexy e hesitante. Sem esquecer provocador. Baixinho, bem baixinho apenas para ela ouvir.

–É isso que você faz comigo. Senti saudades.

E com a mesma velocidade que ele se aproximou se afastou. Afinal, Susan tinha entrado em cena e era hora de voltarem aos seus personagens, esquecendo o que aconteceu... ou não.

-#-

Stana estava em seu trailer tentando se recompor. Ainda não compreendia a reação de seu corpo aos toques dele. Aquele contato que depois de 2 anos havia sido esquecido da sua mente. Pelo jeito apenas pela sua mente, pois seu corpo sentiu, sentiu quanto o queria, sentiu responder as provocações, sentiu o calor emanar de seus corpos, sentiu o quanto ele a queria, sentiu...

Ok. Stana precisava falar com ele, mas falar de um certa distância, ate porquê seu corpo ainda estava em delírio.

No caminho ao trailer de Nathan, ela pensava em o que falar. Como o encorajar a explicar o que tinha acontecido.

Sem cerimônia alguma Stana entrou e foi logo falando.

\- O que foi aquilo? O que você estava pensando quando...

Ela teve que parar de falar -ou seria gritar?- assim que o viu de costas apenas com uma toalha na cintura. Ela se desesperou, não por ver o seminu, e sim por do nada ter sentido uma vontade enorme de se aproximar e secar com seus próprios lábios cada gota de água que escorregava pelas costas de Nathan.

"Se controle Stana. Se controle." Ela pensou.

\- O que foi aquilo o que? - Nathan já estava de frente para ela, ainda com a toalha apenas na cintura, deixando à mostra seu abdome molhado. Ali, Stana pôde perceber o quanto Nathan tinha emagrecido, e que isso não estava ajudando ela a se concentrar na conversa que queria ter.

\- É... É melhor eu voltar mais tarde. - Stana falou ainda olhando para o abdômen de Nathan. Esse que percebendo os olhares dela não pôde deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso.

\- Pode falar agora. Estou desocupado.

\- Eu sinceramente prefiro voltar depois.

Stana já tinha se virado e estava com a mão na maçaneta quando sentiu Nathan tocar sua cintura a empurrando contra a porta e empresando-a ali.

\- Não, não vai não - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, sabia que sussurros era um de seus pontos fracos. Nathan ainda teve a ousadia de deslizar a mão sobre a barriga dela, sentindo-a estremecer a empresou ainda mais. - Sobre o que você queria conversar?

\- Por quê você fez aquilo? Encostou-se daquela formar em mim.- Ela tentava se livrar do corpo de Nathan, mas sabia que não iria conseguir. Ele era muito mais forte.

\- Encostei de que jeito?

"Preciso ouvir da boca dela. Preciso saber se ela sentiu o que eu senti." Nathan pensava.

\- Não se faça de idiota. Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

\- Não, eu não sei. Posso tentar adivinhar?

Ele nem esperou ela responder para vira-la e colar seus corpos frente à frente. Olhando para seus corpos ele abriu um pouco a perna de Stana e se encaixou fazendo-a ter uma surpresa do quanto aquela toalha estava ficando pequena para o tamanho no meio das pernas de Nathan.

\- Nate... Nathan por... por favor se afaste.

Com o intuito de o empurrar ela colocou uma mão no peito dele e a outra, sem outro destino para ir, foi parar no abdômen dele. Um péssima ideia.

\- Não posso. Não quero.- Guiou uma mão para a nuca dela e a outra pegou a que estava no seu abdômen a segurou ali por um pequeno tempo, apenas enquanto falava bem próximo aos lábios dela. - Nem tudo é ficção. Nem todos os beijos são ficção.- Ele suspirou - Isso não é ficção.

Dito isto, ele escorregou a mão dela para baixo do abdômen, em sua virilha. Ainda de toalha, mas tudo sendo feito por cima do pano.

Stana não pôde evitar o longo suspiro, era incrível o efeito que ele tinha sobre ela.

\- Nate... - Ela gemeu assim que sentiu ele deixar apenas a mão dela em seu membro. E por incrível que pareça, ela não conseguia retirar.

\- Me diz que você não quer, aí eu deixo você ir. Como se nada tivesse acontecido - Nathan olhava para os olhos dela cheio de desejo e melancolia. No azul tinha desejo e saudade, no verde tinha desejo e amor. O que fazer quando a saudade fala mais alto?

Olhando nos olhos de Nathan, Stana pôde perceber que não tinha como fugir.

\- Oh droga.

E surpreendendo tanto ela mesma como Nathan, Stana o apertou e o puxou em direção aos seus lábios. Um beijo feroz e possuído pela saudade. No início Nathan ficou meio que sem saber o que fazer, mas logo respondeu em um bom nível.

\- Apenas essa vez – Stana parou o beijo apenas para falar – A ultima vez.

\- Sim, a última.

Neste momento Nathan já estava sentado no sofá e Stana em cima de suas pernas. O beijo cada vez mais feroz, e os corpos cada vez mais prontos para se unirem, novamente.

\- Mas não podemos. Nós prometemos que isso não aconteceria novamente – Se olharam profundamente.

"Por favor, diz que você quer." Stana

\- Se você não quiser podemos parar. – Nathan beijava o pescoço dela e uma mão ia descendo pelas costas encontrando a bainha da camisa de Stana, retirando-a lentamente.

\- Eu... Eu não sei – Ela olhou no azul a sua frente e se levantou rapidamente do colo de Nathan ficando de costas para ele com a mão no rosto tentando esconder a vergonha estampada nas suas bochechas. – Eu sinceramente não sei. Depois de tantos anos isso volta a acontecer. E... Eu não entendo.

\- São nossos corpos Stana. Eles se conectam de uma forma inexplicável. É uma atração impossível de parar. – Nathan se aproximava a cada palavra, mas ao perceber que Stana não esboçou um movimento diante de suas palavras resolveu parar. – Que saber? Ok cansei de correr atrás de você. Esqueça que isso aconteceu.

\- Nate... Espere. Onde você vai ?– Ele estava adentrando o quarto do trailer.

\- Tomar outro banho. Como sempre, você bota fogo e depois sai correndo. Agora preciso dar um "jeito" na minha situação.

E assim ele sumiu da vista de Stana, deixando-a sem camisa e com um duvida na cabeça. Ela não deveria ter deixado se levar pelo prazer. Deveria ter parada antes mesmo de começar, mas não conseguiu. Como ele mesmo disse:

"_É uma atração impossível de parar."_

Se entregar ou fugir. Se entregar ou fugir. Se entregar ou fugir.

"Ai isso é difícil. Que merda Nathan.".

Stana começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Dava um passo em direção ao quarto e voltava. Perguntas dançavam na sua cabeça. E ela mesma respondia.

_O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?_

_Eu quero está aqui._

_Então por que não vai atrás dele?_

_Tenho medo._

_Medo de que?_

_De não conseguir parar. De não conseguir ir embora._

Ela finalmente para e olha pro quarto. Fecha os olhos e ouve o barulho de água vindo do banheiro. Imagina ele lá pensando que ela foi embora, que ela é uma medrosa incapaz de ser entregar ao que sente, que tem medo de ser feliz...

Então ela lembrou:

_"__Última vez... Última vez que isso acontecerá."_

\- Por quê fugir? Não tenho nada a perder. Até porque, é a última vez.

Ainda tremendo ela andou em direção ao quarto, olhando para a porta do banheiro respirou fundo e virou a maçaneta. Encontrou Nathan de costa com a cabeça encostada na parede respirando pesadamente.

\- Nate... – No mesmo segundo ele se virou surpreso.

\- O q... O que você ainda faz aqui?

Stana se aproximou já sentido um arrepio correr seu corpo. Encostou Nathan na parede, ela não precisava ficar com vergonha de ter o corpo nu dele colado ao seu. Afinal, ela conhecia cada musculo, cada ponto sensível, cada lugar que o deixa excitado, conhecia o centímetro de cada parte dos braços ate a panturrilha. Não precisava ter vergonha, não queria ter. E não iria.

Olhando para os lábios dele sussurrou... E aquele sussurrou foi o bastante.

\- A última vez. Uma última vez que nossos corpos se unirão. Última vez que suas mãos estarão em meu corpo. Última vez que vou querer seu beijo.

\- E depois?

\- Depois, depois será como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu sei que você está seguindo em frente  
Eu sei que eu deveria desistir  
Mas eu espero que você tropece e caia de novo nesta paixão  
O tempo não está curando nada  
Não baby, está dor está pior do que jamais esteve.


	2. Lembranças

_Capítulo 2_

_\- Você não dar valor a nossa relação. Você não me dar valor. Isso não voltará a acontecer. Cansei de ficar em segundo plano. Acabou._

O mesmo sonho. O sonho que nem depois de uma noite na companhia do álcool queria deixar Stana. Lembranças daquele dia que ela queria esquecer, mas que ficou impossível desde a ÚLTIMA VEZ.

_Não há nenhuma duvida de que beijos é o ponto inicia para algo muito quente. Não há nenhuma duvida de que beijos é o ponto inicia para algo muito quente entre Stana e Nathan. O fogo que eles tinham nunca iria se apagar. E nem mesmo a água gelada caindo nos corpos dos dois era capaz de apagar. Nada era capaz de apagar._

Naquele dia estava completando uma semana que Stana esteve nos braços de Nathan pela ultima vez. Não era como se ela estive contando, mas ficou difícil de esquecer o modo como eles se amaram no banheiro, na cama, no sofá e ate mesmo na porta do quarto. E sim, eles se amaram, não foi apenas sexo, pelo menos não naquela vez. Stana acordava na madrugada suando e com falta de ar, aqueles sonhos não a deixavam em paz. Toda noite, ou uma briga cruel ou seus próprios gemidos pronunciando o nome que não saia de sua mente e já tinha adentrado seu coração. Nathan.

_A calça de Stana já estava completamente ensopada, uma razão para Nathan retira-la. Ele girou seus corpos ficando na frente dela. Ele queria comandar, queria dá prazer, começou beijando o pescoço e desceu para o colo, mas não sem antes deixar um belo chupão seguido de uma leve mordida naquela pele macia. As mãos que antes apertavam a cintura, agora percorriam as costas encontrando o fecho do sutiã desprendendo e retirando bem devagar, deixando livres os seios de Stana para serem degustados._

Com ele não estava diferente. Toda noite Nathan rolava na cama procurando por ela, ele sentia falta e não podia negar. Seu corpo já havia se acostumado com o toque dela e era algo único. Nathan não conseguia nem se aproximar do banheiro do trailer, ali continha muitas lembranças. As mais prazerosas lembranças. Só de pensar nisso ele passava o dia sorriso e animado, mas tudo só durava até o momento em que ele a via. Depois disso seu dia se transformava numa tortura e aquele dia não ia ser diferente. Não estava sendo desde a ÚLTIMA VEZ.

_Gemidos ecoavam pelo banheiro. Nathan estava mostrando nos seios de Stana o que ele sabia fazer com a boca (como se ela não soubesse). As mãos dela estavam nos ombros, nas costas, no rosto e principalmente no cabelo dele, mostrando que ela não queria que parasse. Nathan foi descendo mais, deixando uma trilha de mordidas pela barriga em sua frente. Stana já sabendo o que ele iria fazer, firmou suas mãos no cabelo dele e o trouxe de volta. Olhando nos olhos dele ela disse:_

_\- Isso pode esperar. Agora, eu preciso de você. Preciso de você em mim._

\- Stana, depois você poderia ir lá na sala provar sua roupa, por favor? – Luke gritou assim que viu Stana.

\- Claro. Só vou ao meu trailer e volto. – Ela caminhava cantando uma música que tinha ouvido no rádio logo pela manhã.

"It gets harder every day,

But I can't seem to shake the pain

I'm trying to find the words to say, please stay

It's written all over my face, I can't

Function the same when you're not here

I'm calling your name and no one's there

And I hope one day you'll see nobody has it easy...

Parou de cantar assim que percebeu o que aquela canção estava tentando dizer. Fez uma cara de confusa e sorriu.

\- Te odeio Nate.

\- É muito bom saber o que você pensa de mim.

Por um momento Stana prendeu o ar. Depois de uma semana Nathan dirigiu a palavra a ela. Eles não tinha se falado durante todo esse tempo, claro que se cumprimentavam, mas nunca sozinhos.

\- Ah, oi Nathan. Você me assustou.

\- É deu para perceber. Você até prendeu o ar. Medo?

"Oh droga! Ele percebeu?"

\- De você? Nunca.

\- Pois deveria ter. Sou muito perigoso.

Stana levantou uma sobrancelha e o olhou de uma forma engraçada, não se aguentou e teve que soltar uma gargalhada alta. Nathan ficou apenas olhando-a com olhos brilhando.

\- Eu tenho que ir, Sr. Perigoso.

\- Posso lhe acompanhar?

\- Você que sabe.

Eles conversaram como há muito tempo não acontecia. Gargalhadas eram ouvidas de ambas as bocas. Tanto Stana como Nathan estavam tendo o desejo de que aquele caminho nunca acabasse, mas algumas coisas boas não são para sempre.

\- Você cantando é muito bonito de se ouvir. – Nathan disse sorrindo olhando para ela assim que pararam na frente de seus trailers.

\- Você ouviu?

\- Sim. Linda música, mas ainda prefiro você cantando Hey blue eyes. – Nathan sorriu a vendo ficar vermelha só por lembrar-se da música que ela fez para ele quando namoravam.

\- Preciso entrar. Te vejo no estúdio. – Stana virou-se envergonhada com toda a situação. No entanto teve que parar assim que sentiu uma mão quente tocar a sua. E esse toque foi o bastante para ela olhar nos olhos dele e lembrar algo que ela mais queria esquecer.

Algo que ela se arrependia de ter dito, se arrependia de ter gostado de pronunciar aquelas palavras, se arrependia de não ter ficado calada. Mas acima de tudo ela se arrependia de não está arrependida, e isso era o que mais a perturbava.

O que ela disse? O mesmo que Nathan no dia que eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez. O mesmo que Nathan pronunciava a cada vez que se encontravam. O mesmo que sua personagem demorou 5 anos para dizer ao amor da vida dela.

_"__-Eu te amo. – Stana sussurrou assim que percebeu que ele pegou no sono abraçado a ela em cima do sofá. – E não importa quantas vezes vamos nos separar. Ou quantas vezes vamos dizer que é a última vez. Eu vou continuar te amando. Mesmo que o destino nós separe. Mesmo que briguemos toda fez que nós vermos. Nossas brigas não são maiores que nosso amor. Eu te amo. E só por te amar meu peito doí. Mas consigo suportar essa dor por você. Apenas por você, amor._

O que eu faria sem a sua boca esperta  
Me trazendo pra perto e me jogando pra longe  
Minha cabeça gira, sério, eu não consigo te prender  
O que está acontecendo naquela mente bonita?  
Estou em sua jornada misteriosa e mágica  
E eu estou tão tonto, não sei o que me atingiu, mas eu vou ficar bem.

(All of me-John Legend)


	3. Mentes traiçoeiras

Capítulo 3 – Mentes traiçoeiras

Assim como Stana teve lembranças, Nathan também teve. Só que as lembranças dele eram diferentes. Não era briga, nem gemidos, eles também claro, mas a lembrança era como um video romântico contando uma história de amor. Momentos. Tudo que ele tinha no instante eram apenas lembranças de momentos que não seriam vividos novamente se depende-se dela. Momentos deles de mãos dadas, de beijos suaves até aos mais quentes como o que eles deram na porta do quarto no trailer. O beijo que ele deu nela quando Jon apareceu, ali ele provocou ela apenas por passar a mão pelo quadril, coxa e sua intimidade o que fez Stana soltar um gemido abafado sendo diminuído com os lábios e a língua do ator explorando aqueles lábios carnudos a sua disposição. Ele sorriu só de lembrar a cara dela quando ele disse a Jon que estava vendo videos pornôs e que esqueceu de abaixar o volume, ainda avisou que só ia gravar mais tarde e iria usar aquele tempo para aproveitar a cama.

_"- Aproveitar a cama? - Stana sussurrou assim que percebeu que Jon não estava mais presente._

_\- Não no sentido de dormir - Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de Nathan seguido de palavras sujas e exitantes. Mas a que mais deixou Stana excitada e fez ela estremecer foi a última coisa que ele disse. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele era capaz._

_\- É a nossa última vez então vou com meus lábios, dedos e meu membro fazer você pedir por mais e não querer parar nem para respirar"._

Oh como ele queria poder para tocar dela de novo.

\- Nathan... Nathan?!

\- Oi... Oi, o que foi?

\- O que foi? Eu estava lhe chamando a um bom tempo e você nem tchum. Parecia que estava hipnotizado.

\- E eu estava.

"Oh não, de novo não. Dessa vez ele não vai me deixar com vergonha. Sei muito bem o que ele está fazendo e não vou deixa isso passar da cama. Opss, chegar à cama. Não vou deixar isso CHEGAR à cama. Mente traiçoeira. Você bem que poderia me dar uma forcinha".

\- Nathan, eu tenho que ir. Preciso tomar um banho. Estou toda suada, fiz ATP hoje e peguei o caminho mais longe. Então... até mais.

Stana virou-se, entrou no trailer e fechou a porta, mas não sem antes ouvir Nathan murmurar.

\- Seu estúpido. Ela diz que vai tomar banho e você fica assim, todo sorridente. Oh senhor preciso esquecer as cenas tão quentes do banheiro... Droga, agora quem precisa de um banho é eu.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Stana, era bom saber o efeito da palavra banheiro nele... Opps, corrigindo, neles.

-É Stana, não está fácil para ninguém. Partiu banho.

-#-

\- Nathan! Você errou novamente. – Andrew gritou – O certo é Beckett não Stana. Já é a terceira vez que você confunde.

\- Ele anda pensando muito nela, chefinho – Jon falou de longe.

\- Hum. Tem algo que vocês queiram dividir com nós? – Seamus falou olhando para Nathan e Stana, essa que já estava mais que encolhida na cadeira da Beckett.

\- Gente, por favor. Vamos voltar ao trabalho. Depois vocês interrogam papai e mamãe.

\- Engraçadinho você, Andrew. – Stana sussurrou.

\- Não se esqueça de que tem um microfone bem em cima de você, Stana – Andrew disse já sentado na cadeira. – Ok pessoal. Vamos começar de novo. E Nathan, não se esqueça. É...

\- É Beckett, não Stana. Entendi.

E assim se seguiu o resto da tarde. Nathan ainda errou mais três vezes, era como se sua mente só pensasse em Stana. Ele ainda teve que ficar aguentando as piadinhas de Jon e Seamus. Eles o perturbaram tanto que Nathan teve que tomar um comprimido para dor de cabeça. Saiu do sete de gravação direto para seu trailer, deitou na cama e tentou relaxar. O único problema era que sua mente só ia de encontro com a imagem de Stana. E aquilo só o estava deixando com mais dor de cabeça. Tudo que ele precisava era ficar sozinho um pouco. Minutos depois seu telefone começou a apitar avisando que tinha uma nova mensagem.

\- Só me faltava essa.

Ele retirou o telefone do bolso e se surpreendeu ao ver de quem era à mensagem.

Como você está se sentindo? – STANA

Um pouco melhor, mas ainda com dor de cabeça - NATHAN

Precisa de algo? – STANA

Por um segundo Nathan pensou em digitar "VOCÊ", mas no outro segundo ele lembrou das palavras dela "Depois, depois será como se nada tivesse acontecido."

Não, estou bem. Só precioso descansar um pouco. – NATHAN

Ok. Qualquer coisa estamos aqui no café. – STANA

Estamos. Então não era ela que estava preocupada e sim o elenco.

"Eu deveria esquecer ela. Mas como esquecer algo que se quer muito?"

\- Já sei.

Minutos depois.

\- Ok. Então está marcado... Não, será apenas eu e você... Sim, como nos velhos tempos... Leve o que quiser... Isso também... Tequila serve?... Ótimo. Te encontro às 21 horas na minha casa. Beijos Mika.

\- Dessa vez eu consigo. E hoje que te esqueço, Stana. Pelo menos vou tentar.

-x-

**Dia seguinte**

\- Bom dia. – Nathan disse entrando sorridente na sala de descanso. Todos responderam menos Stana e Tamala. Já percebendo o clima estranho, ele se aproximou de Jon perguntando o que tinha acontecido, esse disse que não sabia.

"Devem está de TPM." Ele pensou.

O dia seguiu tranquilo, tirando a tensão entre o ator e Stana. O fato de tanto Tamala quanto Stana estarem o evitando estava deixando-o meio confuso.

"Deve ser uma TPM das grandes." Ele só conseguia pensar nisso. Preferia acreditar na TPM ou em algo pior.

Quando estava na hora de ir embora Nathan se aproximou de Tamala e perguntou do porquê de tudo aquilo. Ela apenas olhou para ele e jogou a revista na sua cara e saiu andando.

Estava estampada na capa uma foto de Mika entrando no prédio de Nathan e como slogan uma frase e uma pergunta "**Parece que Nathan Fillion andou recebendo visitas. Será que o passado resolveu bater à porta e ele abriu?".**

\- Oh não. De novo não.

Ele correu para o estacionamento na esperança de encontrar Stana. Precisava explicar o que era aquilo. Mas porquê precisava explicar mesmo? Nem ele sabia.

Quando Nathan chegou ao estacionamento, olhou para todos os lados e não achou ela. Só foi acha-la minutos depois deitada na grama debaixo de uma arvore com um pano debaixo da cabeça.

\- Stana?

Sem resposta.

\- Stana!

\- O que você quer?

Ao ouvir o tom da voz dela, quaisquer que fossem as explicações que ele ia dar, sumiram como num piscar de olhos. Então ele resolveu mudar de planos.

\- A... Aceita uma... uma carona?

\- Não.

\- O que custa aceitar?

\- Estou esperando um taxi.

\- Não está não.

Ele tinha razão. Ela não estava não.

\- Vai aceita logo. Não vou lhe morder prometo. Não custa nada. Aceita logo. Vai ser ate mais rápido. Aceita, acei...

\- Nathan! Cala a boca e entra no carro, por favor. Eu aceito.

\- Ótimo. – Ele falou abrindo a porta para ela com um grande sorriso.

A viagem foi o tempo todo em silencio. Ele não falava nada, apenas olhava para o transito e uma vez ou outra olhava para ela deixando os olhos percorrerem o corpo parando na coxa e ficando com uma vontade enorme de pousar sua mão naquela pena desnuda.

"POR QUE UM SHORT TÃO PEQUENO?"

Ela apenas olhava para a janela e tentava esquecer o homem que estava ao seu lado. Ela estava com muita raiva dele, tanta que nem conseguia o olhar.

"Por quê ele fez isso novamente?"

Nela, o machucado que já havia cicatrizado foi aberto naquela manhã ao pegar a revista. A diferença era que dessa vez doía mais.

\- Chegamos.

\- Obrigada.

\- Stana espera. Eu preciso...

\- Não, por favor. – Ela fez menção de abrir a porta, mas parou assim que sentiu a mão de Nathan em sua coxa. Um choque correu seu corpo. Às vezes ela ficava com raiva dela mesma por ser tão frágil aos toques dele.

\- Eu preciso falar com você.

\- Não, não precisa. – Ela novamente tentou abrir a porta, mas de novo foi impedida pela mão de Nathan que apertou sua coxa.

\- Você não vai sair desse carro. Nós vamos conversar. Vamos acertar os maus entendidos e vamos nos entender.

\- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. – Ela foi ríspida;

\- Mas eu tenho. Vou perguntar e você vai responder. Primeira: Por quê aquela manchete te incomodou tanto?

Ela engoliu em seco. O que responder?

"Por quê eu te amo e não aguento ver você com outra? Sim. NÃO"

\- Me diz Stana! Por quê me evitar durante o dia todo?

\- Porque você está repetindo o mesmo erro de anos atrás. E no final sempre bota a culpa em mim. – Ela se virou para o olhar. Os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas só fizeram Nathan perceber o quanto ele era um estupido, e que ela ainda o odiava pelo que ele fez à anos atrás.

Debaixo de tudo, estou mantida em cativeiro  
Pela visão sagrada  
Eu tenho aguentado pelo sentimento  
Você pode mudar sua mente

Estou pronta para perdoá-lo  
Mas esquecer é uma luta mais difícil  
Pouco você sabe que eu  
Precisava de um pouco mais de tempo

(Little do you know-Alex e Sierra) 


	4. Preciso de você

Capitulo 4 – Preciso de você

\- Você entendeu errado.

\- Ah claro, agora não sei mais ler. Poupe-me Nathan.

\- Você bem que poderia me deixar explicar.

\- Explicar? Não tem o que explicar. Não somos nada. Você não é meu namorado, amante, ou seja, lá o que.

\- É isso? Não somos nada? – Ele falou um pouco baixo.

Stana engoliu em seco e respondeu.

\- O tempo que éramos alguma coisa você destruiu com uma traição.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e correu. Não queria que ele visse as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. Lágrimas que durante o dia todo ela tentou evitar. Lágrimas que a anos ela não derramava. Dentro do apartamento largou a bolsa no chão e se jogou no sofá. Não sabia o que fazer, só conseguia chorar e chorar.

Nathan ainda não tinha ido embora. Não conseguia se mover. Suas mãos estavam fracas e seus pés pareciam grudados no chão do carro. Sua mente estava um furacão. Ela não o tinha perdoado. E ele nem sabia se merecia o perdão. O erro tinha sido dele, não dela.

\- Se ela pelo menos soubesse o que aconteceu de verdade ontem. – Nathan falava sozinho no carro. Ele sabia que não ia conseguir dormir naquela noite. Sabia que não iria trabalhar no outro dia. Então resolveu fazer o que qualquer homem faria para esquecer os problemas. Beber.

-#-

Todas as vezes que Nathan pensava nela e sentia saudades, ele bebia. E ajudava. Ajudava isso mesmo, passado. Naquela noite todos os erros que ele cometeu, todas as feridas que ele abriu no coração dela, todas as mágoas cometidas pelos dois. Cada mínimo detalhe perdido que poderia ter sido o melhor momento. Tudo veio à tona naquela noite e ele não sabia o que fazer para parar as lembranças dolorosas.

Ligou o rádio para tentar se acalmar, mas parecia que tudo conspirava contra ele. A música que tocava lembrava ela. Trocou de estação, música lembrava ela. Trocou de estação, ela de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

\- Que merda! – Exclamou ele jogando o aparelho na parede.

Com uma folha de papel e uma caneta, começou a escrever. Não sabia de onde estava vindo as palavras. Ele apenas escrevia.

Pegou a chave do carro e saiu pela porta. Sem nem saber para onde estava indo arrancava com o carro pelas ruas. Nathan estava lucido apesar de todas as doses de uísque.

Quando parou em um sinal percebeu que o papel estava no seu bolso e teve uma ideia.

Dobrou direita, esquerda, direita, direita e parou. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele tinha certeza do que estava fazendo.

Stana estava deitada na cama, já não chorava, apenas encarava o teto do quarto e pensava.

Ela já havia ligado a Tv e o rádio tentando esquecer o que aconteceu. Mas tudo lembrava ele.

Stana ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ele havia feito. No que ele havia feito de novo. Na primeira quando eles estavam juntos, doeu, doeu e muito. Na segunda, mesmo separados, doeu mais. Ela não sabia o por que e nem queria descobrir.

\- Como eu queria que tudo fosse um sonho, ou apenas um pesadelo e eu fosse acordar a qualquer momento.

O pior de tudo. De tudo mesmo. Era que ela ainda queria ele. Ele poderia magoar ela quantas vezes fosse, ela iria ficar com raiva com certeza, mas depois...

O barulho da campainha fez Stana ter que levantar da cama. Ela ainda não se sentia bem, estava com uma cara péssima. Olhou pelo olho mágico e quando viu quem era se arrependeu de ter gritado que já estava indo. Queria sumir. Desaparecer.

\- Stana, eu sei que você está aí. Fala comigo, por favor.

Ela já podia sentir as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto novamente, não queria chorar, mas não conseguia controlar.

\- Se você não falar comigo, eu vou fazer um escândalo aqui mesmo. Na sua porta

-O que você quer?

\- Conversar.

\- Outro dia, por favor.

\- Mas eu quero conversar agora. – Ela podia ouvir o tom triste na voz dele.

\- Eu não quero. – Ele não podia ver ela agora, não no estado que ela estava.

\- Stana, por...

\- Vai embora, Nate – Stana o interrompeu.

\- Não vou.

\- VAI EMBORA – Ela bateu com a mão na porta, já estava perdendo o controle. – Não quero você aqui. Não agora. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje. Amanha a gente conversar.

Um papel foi empurrado por debaixo da porta. Stana olhou incrédula para aquela dobra de papel a sua frente.

\- O que é isso?

\- Amanhã eu volto. Por favor, não me odeie por muito tempo.

Stana ficou um tempo olhando para o papel dobrado na sua mão. Leu, releu e abriu a porta com a esperança de encontra-lo. Infelizmente nem o carro dele estava lá. Amanhã eles conversariam, não é mesmo? Sim, amanhã eles conversariam.

Stana sentiu uma vontade enorme de ir atrás dele. Não podia, mas queria. Chegou ate pegar a chave do carro. Olhou para o papel jogado no sofá e desistiu, foi ate ele, abriu e começou a ler de novo.

_Choro toda vez que entro em meu quarto. Choro toda vez que olho no espelho. Toda vez que vejo a sua foto. Eu sinto sua falta, não estou legal. Agora estou sem ideias. Mas pior que nada que eu faça vai fazer você me desculpar. Eu reconheço os seus motivos. Está coberta de razão. Pra você, caso de traição não tem perdão. Mas eu sinto falta dos anos que foram apagados. Eu sinto falta do jeito que o brilho do sol iluminava seu rosto. Sinto falta de todas essas coisas pequenas. Nunca imaginei que elas significariam tudo pra mim. Sim, eu sinto falta de acordar com você. E eu queria que você estivesse aqui para me ajudar a rimar isso que deve esta horrível. Eu normalmente consigo fazer tudo sozinho como te expulsar do meu coração, mas estou muito cansado para lutar. Sei que é tarde pra me arrepender, mas sinto falta de ouvir as batidas do seu coração. Tolo, fraco, burro, eu traí você. E eu sei o quanto você sofre, não sinto, mas vejo. Apesar de tudo eu espero que você me perdoe, não aguento mais te olhar e não poder te tocar. Sinto sua falta. Frases desconectas, mas com sentidos. E tudo que você leu na revista é verdade. Bom, pelo menos uma parte. Não aconteceu nada. E com nada, eu quero dizer NADA mesmo. Nunca que te trairia novamente. Acredite nisso. Eu te amo, Stana. E nada vai mudar isso. Faço suas palavras as minhas "Eu te amo. E não importa quantas vezes vamos nos separar. Ou quantas vezes vamos dizer que é a última vez. Eu vou continuar te amando" Sim, eu estava acordado e amei cada palavra. Elas foram como música para meus ouvidos._

_Eu preciso de você._

_Nathan_

Stana também precisava dele. Mas não sabia como dizer isso. Nathan já tinha escolhido a forma mais fácil.

Ela estava magoada?

Muito.

As palavras dele tinham tocado nela?

Tinham era a feito chorar.

Ela precisava dele?

Como nunca antes.

Conseguiria dormir?

Só se ele estivesse ali.

O que ela iria dizer a Nathan no outro dia? Ela não sabia. Ela não sabia de mais nada. Mas ela não ia consegui se não falasse com ele.

\- Pelo menos uma mensagem né Stana.

Oh sim, quando se tratava de Nathan Fillion, Stana parecia esquecer ate o próprio nome.

Hey...-STANA

Segundos depois a resposta.

Hey... –NATHAN

Só queria dizer que perdoei, apenas ainda não esqueci. –STANA

Esta noite sua memória queima como fogo  
Á cada palavra ele cresce mais e mais  
E eu consigo superar isso  
Eu só não consigo esquecer esse amor  
Eu sento nessas chamas e rezo para que você volte  
Fecho bem meus olhos, aguento firme e espero que esteja sonhando  
Venha me acordar

(Come wake me up-Rascal Flatts)


	5. Esclarecimentos

Capitulo 5 – Esclarecimentos

Nathan mais que nervoso batia na porta de Stana. Ele já tinha tocado a campainha, batido na porta e chamado por ela. O pensamento de que ela não queria atender e que não queria conversar com ele lhe passou pela cabeça, mas foi espantado quando a porta se abriu e revelou uma Stana de cabelos bagunçados, um top que ia ate baixo dos seios e um short que era do tamanho da mão de Nathan.

"Putz. Ta querendo me matar?" Ele pensou

\- Nathan? – Ela estava assustada pela presença dele – O que faz aqui?

\- Eu... Eu achei que... que... – Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos das pernas dela.

"Controle-se. Controle-se. Merda Nathan. Controle-se." Sua mente gritava. Gritava não esperneava.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou novamente.

\- Eu... Eu achei que íamos conversar. – Ele já estava olhando nos olhos dela.

\- Essa hora da manhã? – Ela parecia perdida no tempo.

\- O que? Você já olhou no relógio?

"E no espelho? Porque... Nossa!"

\- Ainda não – Stana se virou e tentou olhar no relógio posicionado na parede da sala. Como ficou de costa para Nathan não pôde perceber o quanto o queixo dele caiu. Não só o queixo, mas os olhos também. Ela de costa, com um mini short, praticamente nua, e cabelos bagunçados, estava tão sexy. Nathan já podia sentir uma dor insuportável dentro de sua calça.

\- Nathan, você está bem? – Stana perguntou assim que se virou e viu ele do outro lado com as duas mãos na parede respirando pesado e sussurrando palavras sem sentidos.

\- Nathan! – Ela tentou de novo mais próxima. Ficando atrás dele.

\- Não se aproxima, por favor.

\- Como é?

\- Não sei se consigo. – Ele se virou para ela de olhos fechados. Não podia olhar. Não enquanto ela estive com aquela roupa.

\- Não consegue? Não consegue o quê? – Ela se aproximava um pouco mais – Abre os olhos. O que você não consegue?

\- Não sei se consigo resistir - Ele abriu os olhos e Stana pôde perceber que no azul dos olhos de Nathan tinha desejo. Ela queria correr, mas também queria ficar e ver até que ponto Nathan a desejava.

\- É melhor você trocar de roupa. Se nós queremos conversar, é melhor trocar de roupa.

\- Nathan, eu não vou trocar de roupa. - Stana estava achando graça de toda aquela situação. Mas o que ela não sabia era que Nathan não estava nem um pouco de brincadeira. Suas mãos tremiam de vontade de percorrer as pernas dela, seus lábios ansiavam pela boca dela. E seu "amigo", bom, só a dor insuportável no meio das pernas dele definiria o que o resto do que seu corpo queria e precisava. O auto controle de Nathan já estava indo para o espaço.

\- Stana, por favor. Eu não quero fazer algo que sei que você vai se arrepender depois.

\- Como você sabe que eu vou me arrepender? Do que você está falando? Estou perdi... Eii!

Nathan a tinha puxado, empurrado ela na direção da parede, a tinha prendido com seu colado ao dela. Não muito. Ele ainda tinha uma miséria de controle.

\- Eu... Eu estou falando disso. Não consigo dormir à noite. Rolo pela cama procurando por ti, procurando tuas mãos em mim. Procurando... Procurando alguma evidência de que você já esteve lá.

As mãos de Stana estavam nos ombros dele. Ela mal conseguia respirar. Seus ouvidos atentos a cada palavras pronunciada. Seus olhos sem rumo algum. Ou com dois rumos, vermelho dos lábios e azul dos olhos. Ela tinha que empurrar ele. Ela tinha. Mas porquê ela tinha mesmo?

\- Você não sabe o quanto eu sinto saudade de acordar com seus cabelos jogados no meu rosto numa manhã qualquer. De sua respiração descontrolada depois de termos feito... você sabe o que. - Ele se deixou sorrir por um segundo, mas depois voltou a ficar sério, e continuou. - Ver você assim. Com essa roupa. Com esse cabelo bagunçado e com esse short minúsculo. Me deixa louco. Eu já disse e repito: "Eu preciso de você.".

Stana não sabia como suas mãos tinham ido parar nos cabelos ele ou como suas mãos chegaram a acariciar as costas e os lábios de Nathan. Ela não tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo. As palavras dele surtiram um efeito inesperado. Rapidamente se arrependeu de não ter entrado e trocado de roupa.

Seus corpos estavam pertos, mas não perto o bastante. Não bastante do jeito que Stana queria. Ela podia negar, podia afastar ele, ela podia fazer de tudo para não deixar AQUILO acontecer. Mas ela queria AQUILO.

\- Nathan... me solta.

\- E porque eu faria isso? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

\- Se você quiser conversar e esclarecer tudo, me solta.

Nathan se afastou olhando nos olhos dela. Ele precisava tê-la, mais ele também precisava conversar. Então o melhor que ele pôde fazer foi se afastar, abaixar a cabeça e encostar-se à parede ao lado da porta de Stana. Ele esperou ela passar por ele e o chamar para entrar. Mas ao contrario do que imaginou, ela andou até ele parou na sua frente, inclinou-se até chegar ao seu ouvido e disse bem baixinho.

\- Eu também preciso de você. Mas eu também preciso conversar com você. Nós precisamos conversar.

Stana entrou o deixando delirando com a frase "Eu também preciso de você." E temendo com a outra frase seguida dessa "Preciso conversar com você." Será que aquela conversar surtiria o efeito desejado por ele? Isso Nathan sabia que só descobriria 1 hora depois. Conhecia bem Stana para saber o quanto ela demorava no banho.

Uma hora depois.

\- Espero não ter demorado tanto. – Stana voltará do quarto com um short um pouco maior e uma camisa com a estampa KEEP CALM I LOVE YOU. – Mas eu precisava deste ba... banho.

Nathan dormia tranquilamente no sofá, parecia até um bebé de tão calmo que estava.

\- Demorei tanto assim? Poxa.

Stana queria rir, mas não queria acordar ele. Não agora. Aproximou-se dele e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, rosto e até pelos lábios de Nathan. Lábios que ela tanto queria beijar.

\- Por que eu só tenho coragem de dizer que te amo quando você está dormindo?!

Parecia um pergunta, mas era também uma afirmação.

Assim que percebeu que Nathan estava se mexendo ela se afastou e esperou ele abrir os olhos se sentar e pedir desculpa por ter dormido.

\- Não consegui dormir à noite.

\- É, eu também não. – Ela parecia tímida por confessar – Então... Por onde começar?

\- Acho que onde toda essa confusão começou.

\- Com você me agarrando no trailer?

\- Ei! Você deixou.

\- Um pouco.

Um pouco de desvio do assunto sempre é bom né?

\- Nathan, por quê acender algo que já havia apagado? Por quê abrir um sentimento guardado à sete chaves?

\- Duas perguntas que posso responder com uma palavra. Saudade.

\- Saudade de mim?

\- Saudade de nós. Saudade do tempo que namorávamos escondidos com medo das câmeras. Saudades de nossas mãos entrelaçadas. De nossos corações batendo no mesmo ritmo. Das mensagens de boa noite e dos beijos de bom dia.

\- Dos jogos de vídeo game que valiam a louça suja. Ou até mesmo dos jogos de amor que terminavam na cama. – Stana completou o que sabia que ele iria falar. Não tinha como esquecer esses momentos.

\- Todas as lembranças de nós dois voltaram no dia da gravação da cena, podemos dizer hot, de Castle e Beckett. Estávamos muito juntos, nos beijamos demais, algo que nunca tinha visto num episodio. Aquilo foi um tumulo pra mim. Não dava para aguentar. Eu precisava de você. Ainda preciso, mas sei que não vai ser fácil te ter enquanto você me odiar.

\- Eu não te odeio Nathan. E não foi só você que errou. Depois do nosso termino eu só queria me vingar de você. Comecei a sair com o Kris...

\- Temos mesmo que envolver ele na conversar?

\- Como eu ia dizendo, comecei a sair com o Kris, e aparecer com ele publicamente. Levei-o para a Grécia e lá acabei deixando acontecer algo que nunca deveria ter acontecido.

\- Eu vi as fotos não precisa falar.

\- Não Nathan. Eu quero falar. – Stana já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Não chora, por favor.

\- A cada nova foto que chegava ao meu twitter falando sobre esse beijo, matavam-me. Era como se todos os nossos fãs estivessem jogando na minha cara o erro que cometi. Tem revistas que falaram que eu estava noiva do Kris. Noiva. Por causa de um beijo eu estava noiva.

Eles se olharam por um momento. Naquele momento não importava aquele maldito ditado de que homem não chora. Assim como Stana, Nathan também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- No dia que aconteceu o beijo eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Eu imaginava sua reação, mas também imaginava sua namorada ao seu lado falando o quanto a foto era bonitinha e que só assim os fãs parariam de falar de nós dois.

\- Neste dia eu terminei com ela.

\- O que?

\- Eu só queria ficar sozinho, mas ela não parava de falar da foto. A gente brigou e terminou. Aquele dia foi terrível. Todas as coisas que eu fiz você passar. Principal a traição...

\- Não precisa falar disso. Já disse que te perdoei.

\- Mas eu não me perdoei. Eu fui fraco. Naquele dia nós tínhamos brigado por algo tão misero. Tão sem valor. Mas a bebida transformou algo tão pequeno em um monstro. Durante a bebida peguei o celular e liguei para a Micaela. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido.

\- Você fez de novo. Chamou-a na sua casa e se divertiram. – Stana estava com a mão no rosto tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Nathan começou a balançar a cabeça negando – Não, isso não aconteceu. Ela foi lá sim. A gente bebeu, conversou, mas quando parecia que ia rolar alguma coisa, eu me afastei e mandei ela embora. Na minha cabeça só vinha você. Só era você que eu via lá bebendo comigo. Só você.

...


	6. Como deve ser

Capitulo 6 - Como deve ser

As palavras de Nathan tinham feito Stana sentir um arrepio na espinha. Ela teve que se levantar e ir em direção a cozinha. Precisava de água. Sua mente estava fervendo. Não fervendo de raiva, mas sim de emoção. Ela sabia que ele estava falando a verdade, o conhecia bem para saber disso.

Eles já haviam conversado basicamente sobre tudo que os impediam de ficarem juntos. E agora, o que faltava? Simplesmente se entregar e deixar levar? Não né.

\- Stana, fala alguma coisa.

Ela estava de costas para ele. Não conseguia o encarar.

\- Falar o quê?

-Sei lá qualquer coisa. Mas não me deixa sozinho.

\- Eu não sei Nathan. Eu não sei.

\- O que você não sabe? - Nathan ia se aproximando devagarzinho. Passos quase imperceptíveis.

\- Nathan, eu tenho medo. - Ela estava de cabeça baixa.

\- Medo? Medo de quê? - Ele se aproximava e ela dava um passo para trás. Ele se aproximava mais e ela dava um passo para trás. Mais dois passos foram o suficiente para a costa dela entrar em contato com a parede e Nathan ficar em sua frente a prendendo ali. Tentando sempre manter contato visual. Com a mão no rosto dela, ele perguntou - Stana, do quê você tem medo?

\- De te amar.

\- Ainda não me ama? - Nathan tentou se afastar, mas logo foi impedido pelo toque de mão da Stana que o segurou fazendo permanecer no lugar.

\- Você sabe que sim. Mas é medo de te amar mais. De te amar tanto a ponto de doer. Amor é um sentimento confuso. Ele me faz pensar em você a toda hora, a te querer em qualquer lugar, não importando o dia ou a forma. Apenas me fazendo te querer.

Stana olhava nos olhos azuis sorridentes, mas ao mesmo tempo confusos.

Ela teve que ouvi de si mesma o que queria para então perceber o que estava errado.

Sorriu sabendo o que ia fazer. Perigoso? Muito. Mas o perigo não era maior que seu desejo. Ela estava cansada de lutar. Lutar contra aquilo que ela mais desejava.

\- Chega de fugir – Stana subia sua mão pelo braço de Nathan. Uma no cabelo e a outra ainda segurando a mão dele guiando-a para sua cintura, firmando ali. – Isso não vai passar. Eu sei que não.

Nathan ainda parado tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo. Seus corpos tão perto. E ela juntando ainda mais. Aquilo seria um sinal?

\- Fu... fugir? – Ele gaguejava porque ela chegava cada vez mais. Seus rostos estavam tão perto que se um deslizasse lábios se uniriam da maneira mais fácil.

\- Nate... – O apelido. Uma forma carinhosa e excitante. – Pare de se controlar.

\- Quem sempre foge é você.

\- Mas eu cansei.

Stana acabou com a distancia que existia entre eles. Um simples toque de lábios que logo se transformou em uma luta por quem dominava mais. E quem estava se controlando acabou por esquecer o próprio nome.

Mãos tentavam aproximar o que já era impossível. Línguas exploravam cada canto que era permitido. Ate o momento. Corpos que ansiavam pelo contato maior não suportando a tortura que era ter tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

\- Você não faz ideia o quanto eu senti falta desse beijo. –Nathan disse assim que se separaram em busca de ar.

Stana apenas sorriu e se colocou na ponta dos pés em busca do beijo novamente. A única diferença era que esse beijo era calmo, sensível e sensual.

Stana deixava bem claro o que queria, e Nathan com certeza não negaria. Eles não conseguiam se segurar. Não podia ter um toque, um simples toque entre os dois que eles já estavam querendo se pegar. Simplesmente impossível controlar.

\- Faça amor comigo. - Ela olhava em seus olhos - Sem pensar que será a última vez ou que nunca mais acontecerá. Apenas... Apenas faça amor comigo.

Stana sussurrava com a voz falha.

Quando voltaram a se beijar seus corpos já estavam mais perto do que necessário. O beijo era lento, assim como o movimento da mão de Nathan indo a encontro com a perna de Stana a puxando pra cima e segurando ali, deixando que a própria atriz conduzisse a outra em sua direção. Ela estava suspensa do chão, presa entre a parede e o corpo de Nathan. Ele a segurava e ia caminhando em direção ao quarto, não precisava perguntar o caminho, o conhecia bem, passou por ali muitas e muitas vezes. O beijo nunca sendo parado por medo de que ao acabar eles mudassem de ideia e cada um fosse para um lado. Mas o único problema era que todos os caminhos que eles tinham levavam ao outro. Não tem porque adiar algo que uma hora ou outra acontecerá.

Nathan parou e a desceu devagar de seu colo, olharam para cama e pensaram quantas lembranças ela guardava, sem falar das juras de amor. E agora teria mais uma. Mas essa eles sabiam que seria diferente. Todas as vezes que dormiram juntos nunca tinham falado do jeito que Stana descreveu "Fazer amor". Já tinha acontecido, mas nunca assumido.

Cada peça de roupa que era abandonada no chão foi tirada mais lentamente possível. Seus corpos ansiavam por algo mais, algo um pouco mais rápido, mas também ansiavam pelo contado nunca antes revelado para os dois. Eles se amariam, então apenas deixariam acontecer.

Quando Stana estava apenas de lingerie, ele parou e ficou admirando cada curva presente. Ele sorriu e disse com a voz baixa o quanto ela era linda. Ela também sorriu, mas não passaria daquilo. Eles meio que tinham algo interminável.

Nathan a puxou para si e a guiou em direção a cama, seus lábios se desfazendo em um beijo e seus corpos delirando de desejo. Não dava mais para segurar.

Quando caíram na cama já estavam apenas com as roupas intimas, essas que não demorariam muito para se juntar ao resto no chão.

Os beijos que começaram leves se tornaram algo preciso, Nathan os distribuía no pescoço e colo de Stana, essa que fazia carinho nas costas dele e puxava de leve seu cabelo. Ele descia cada vez mais os beijos, encontrou a primeira peça que o impedia de mais contato com a pele dela e tratou de se desfazer bem suavemente. Ele tinha presa, mas ele também tinha tempo, e usaria cada minuto ao seu favor.

Nathan pôde ouvir o gemido de prazer que saiu da boca da atriz assim que ele começou a passar a mão nos seios dela. Toques sensíveis, mas prazerosos. Ele estava sendo tão carinho que parecia que estava se controlando.

Um gemido atrás do outro saía da boca de Stana e aumentou logo quando Nathan começou a beijar seus seios e brincar com a bainha de sua calcinha. Stana se contorcia em baixo dele e a dor no v de suas pernas estava cada vez mais insuportável. Ele fazia maravilhas com a boca, maravilhas que estavam começando a deixar Stana cada vez mais sem forças e com o orgasmo cada vez mais perto.

-Na... Nathan, eu não vou aguentar. Preciso de...

-Shiiii, apenas sinta. –Ele começava a descer seus beijos, estava pegando um caminho perigoso e não pararia.

-Mas... Ah - Ponto fraco. A partir desse momento a noite que mudaria suas vidas tinha começado.


	7. Convite inesperado

Capitulo 7 – Convite Inesperado

Uma das sensações mais agradáveis é acordar sentindo o calor dos braços da pessoa que você ama ao seu redor. Principalmente acordar sabendo que a pessoa que está ao seu lado lhe proporcionou a maior certeza de sua vida. A certeza do amor.

Nathan ainda estava dormindo quando Stana acordou e sentiu aquele braço ao seu redor. Era uma sensação tão boa. Uma proteção.

Ela sorria. Somente ela sabia o quanto tinha sentido falta desse abraço pela manha. Seu abraço. Seu homem. Seu amor.

Amor. Ainda era complicado dizer isso em voz alta. Principalmente dizer isso a ele. Ela já havia tentado tantas vezes. As palavras pareciam não sair de sua boca. Mas depois da noite que eles tiveram. Depois da noite de amor que eles tiveram, ela sentia que podia falar sem medo algum.

Stana se mexeu um pouco tentando sair do aperto do braço de Nathan e com muito esforço conseguiu. Sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando-o. Ele dormia tão tranquilamente, o cabelo muito bagunçado, e as costas... ah as costas essa tinha arranhões em todo canto. Só a lembrança do que as causou fez Stana morder o lábio inferior. Ela tinha certeza que em seu corpo também tinha marcas. E eram as marcas mais prazerosas.

Nathan a tinha tomado de todas formas. Ele a tinha torturado com sua leveza. Quanto mais ela pedia por ele mais devagar ele ia. Stana com certeza não reclamou, só bastava que ele estivesse ali e que não fosse um sonho.

-Não é um sonho - De frente pro espelho Stana pôde ver as marcas vermelhas em seu corpo. Pescoço, seio, barriga e coxa. Sem contar com a mordida em seu bumbum. -Com certeza não foi um sonho.

_"Nathan distribuía beijos enquanto descia pelo corpo inerte de Stana. Ela dormia de costas pra cima sem nenhum lençol cobrindo seu corpo. Nathan só teve vontade de começar tudo de novo. Ele sabia que ela estava cansada, ele estava. Mas o desejo sempre é maior. Beijos nas costelas (ela já se contorcendo), beijos na sobrecoxa (um gemido) e por último uma mordida um pouco que forte apenas para deixar uma marca no bumbum._

_-Isso é covardia, Nathan._

_-Eu sou um covarde. -Ele voltava com o corpo por cima do dela. Sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Seu covarde._

_\- Só meu. - A dança começaria novamente. No ritmo que eles gostavam."_

Stana já voltava pra cama quando viu Nathan esticar o braço em busca dela do outro lado. Quando ele não sentiu o corpo dela deixou um grunhido escapar.

\- Droga. Por favor. De novo não.

Nathan se sentou na ponta da cama com a mão nos cabelos. Não se deu nem a dignidade de olhar pelo quarto. Só se sentou e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Procurando alguém? - Disse Stana se sentando atrás dele e acariciando seus braços e peitoral.

\- Você está aqui! - Ele se virou e a abraçou forte, até demais.

\- Nathan... Nate, você está me sufocando.

\- Desculpa, é que... você está aqui, comigo.

Ele encostou suas testas e aproximou seus rostos. Nunca desviando o olhar. Estavam os dois de joelhos na cama um de frente pro outro, Nathan com uma mão na cintura e a outra nos cabelos de Stana, sempre a trazendo para perto.

\- Não posso ir a lugar nenhum com você em minha cama. - Stana começava a passar as mãos pelos cabelos de Nathan e afundar as unhas pela costa dele.

\- Você quer que eu saía? - Seus lábios estavam entre abertos já prevendo o que viria a seguir. Nathan a provocava encostando seus corpos nus e beijando e não beijando sua boca. Stana tinha que confirmar que amava esse jogo. Eles sempre acabavam na cama. E essa era a parte boa.

\- Óbvio que não. Quero você aqui.

Ela tentou lhe beijar, mas ele se afastou só para lhe provocar.

\- Aqui? Aqui onde?

\- Em mim, Nathan.

Não suportando mais a distância, Stana fez o que deixava Nathan louco. Escorregou sua mão sobre o abdome dele e encontrando seu membro o apertou e o posicionou em seu centro.

\- Eu preciso desenhar ou você já entendeu? – Stana continuava a lhe apertar e se aproximar. Deixando seus corpos bem colados e um Nathan gemendo de prazer.

\- Uma hora você me mata mulher.

Ele a puxou e a fez se encaixar em seu membro por inteiro fazendo os dois gemerem juntos. Eles nunca se cansariam daquela sensação de estar um perto do outro. De se pertencer.

Os movimentos eram lentos e delicados, seus olhos só se desviavam quando a pressão entre os dois subiam e era impossível ficar de olhos abertos. Apesar de eles estarem amando aquele ritmo seus corpos queriam mais, muito mais.

Nathan a deitou na cama ficando por cima e Stana com as pernas em sua cintura lhe dando mais espaço. Ele continuava com o ritmo lento, saboreando a sincronia que seus corpos estavam. Um vai e vem torturante e prazeroso.

\- Nathan não faça isso.

\- Isso o quê? – Ele beijava seu pescoço, apenas para ouvi-la gemer.

\- Não... me torture... de novo.

\- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada. – Ele tinha saído de dentro dela e apenas encostava suas intimidades.

\- Você sabe que está. Eu preciso de você.

\- Então vem pegar o que você precisa.

Ele olhava pra ela com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, um olhar provocante. Mas ele não sabia o que estava por vim.

Stana os girou na cama e acabou ficando por cima, sem dar tempo de Nathan reagir ou falar algo. Ela o posicionou em seu centro e escorregou numa rapidez que fez Nathan soltar um gemido o quanto alto.

\- É bom está por cima. Posso ver suas faces. É bom te deixar louco.

\- Só o fato de você existir já me deixa louco. Agora por favor, se movimenta.

\- Você está implorando?

\- Estou.

\- Mas eu não posso. Você me torturou ontem. Hoje é sua vez.

\- E o que você vai fazer? Se levantar e sair andando.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Você não teria coragem!

Stana acabou por soltar uma risada estridente, mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para boca de Nathan, se aproximou e sussurrou.

\- Então observe.

Nathan ficou de boca aberta por ver Stana se levantar e ir em direção ao banheiro. Ela tinha mesmo se levantado e saído andando.

\- Ei? E o que eu faço com... com o estado que você me deixou?

\- Você é Nathan Fillion, Você consegue arranjar um jeito.

\- Stana Stana. Você está mexendo com fogo. – Ele sussurrou se levantando e procurando sua box.

\- Sei brincar com fogo. Principalmente se for o seu. – Ela gritou do banheiro.

\- Hãm? Você ouviu? Tem microfone no seu quarto é?

\- Você não falou tão baixo.

\- Aham sei. Essa vai ter troco.

\- Vou esperar ansiosa.

\- Oh Stana. Você viu minha cueca?

\- Essa aqui?

Stana saiu do banheiro vestida com a blusa dele e com a sua box na mão.

\- Ok passa pra cá.

\- Não sei. Prefiro você assim. Natural.

\- Tem certeza? Posso aparecer na sua varanda e tenho certeza que tem algum repórter lá em baixo.

Quando Stana ia responder a campainha de sua casa começou a tocar.

\- Você está esperando alguém? – Perguntou Nathan assustado.

\- Não. Fica aqui. Vou ver quem é.

Quando chegou a porta, Stana olhou pelo olho mágico e se desesperou por ver quem estava lá. E com um buque de flores.

\- Quem é?

\- Eu não falei pra você ficar no quarto?! É o Kris. Preciso atender.

\- Não, não precisa.

\- Preciso sim. Vai pro quarto. Rápido.

\- Não. Vou ficar aqui e ver o que ele quer.

\- Nathan Fillion, se você ainda quiser ter filhos é melhor ir pro quarto agora mesmo.

\- Ok eu vou. Mas se ele tentar alguma coisa com você, eu volto.

Stana esperou Nathan sumir de vista para poder abrir a porta e deixar Kris entrar.

\- Oi Kris.

\- Oi Stana. Isso é pra você – Ele falou lhe entregando o buque de flores.

\- Obrigada. Por quê exatamente estou recebendo flores?

\- Porque com elas eu estou te chamando pra jantar agora à noite. Comigo.

\- Como é?

\- É sabe desde a Grécia eu acho que a gente deveria tentar algo. Então estou te chamando.

"Oh não, por favor, Nathan, não sai de onde está" ela pensou.

\- Olha Kris, eu não estou me sentindo bem pra sair, então acho melhor...

\- Jantar aqui. Ótima ideia. Eu posso cozinhar enquanto você toma um vinho. E depois a gente pode conversar sobre nós.

\- Não! Me espere aqui. Eu vou trocar de roupa para saímos.

Stana entrou no quarto apresada e trancou a porta.

\- Me diz que você não vai.

\- Você ouviu?

\- Sim.

\- Então você sabe que não tenho escolha.

\- Claro que tem. É só dizer não.

\- Eu tentei. Você viu que eu tentei. Mas ele é persistente.

\- Deixa eu ir lá que ele vai embora rapidinho.

Stana respirou fundo e se aproximou dele que estava sentado na cama.

\- Você sabe que não pode.

\- Então não vai.

Nathan não estava apenas fazendo birra, ele também estava chateado. Logo no momento que ele conseguiu ter Stana novamente em seus abraços um ogro aparece.

\- Nate... olha pra mim. – Stana disse puxando o rosto dele que estava abaixado. Permitindo um contato visual. – Eu vou voltar. Prometo. Não vai acontecer nada.

Com a mão no rosto dele, Stana o puxou para um beijo. Apenas um toque de lábios, mas ainda assim um beijo.

\- Eu te amo – Disse Nathan de olhos fechados.

Stana sorriu com a declaração e respondeu.

\- Eu também te amo.


	8. Complicações

Kris tinha escolhido o restaurante mais romântico e luxuoso da cidade com a desculpa que Stana por ser famosa deveria ter e desfrutar do bom e do melhor. O que Stana claro logo cortou e disse que a sua fama nunca iria interromper sua humildade e que o simples ainda era sua escolha.

O clima não era o melhor. Stana sorria e Kris a cada 5 minutos jogava alguma insinuação pra ela. E por várias e várias vezes ele tentava segurar a mão dela por cima da mesa o que nunca conseguia porque Stana era mais rápida e tirava sua mão passando no seu cabelo.

Tudo que tinha pra acontecer já tinha acontecido, mas eles não tinham nem começado a comer e isso significava mais algumas horas sentada.

Enquanto eles conversavam o celular de Stana vibrou indicando que uma mensagem tinha sido recebida. Ela nem se importou em perdir licença, pegou o parelho e abriu a mensagem já sabendo quem poderia ser.

Como está indo o jantar? -Nathan

Stana sorria olhando sua mensagem. Ela sabia que ele não ia aguentar muito tempo.

Perfeito-Stana

Serio mesmo Stana? - Nathan

Você sabe que eu prefiro você -Stana

Acho bom mesmo -Nathan

Ciúmes? - Stana

Confio em você- Nathan

É? Então me diz o que você está fazendo sentado nessa mesa perto da porta? -Stana

Stana levantou sua cabeça e olhou na direção onde Nathan estava. Ele tinha tirado o cardápio de sua frente e agora a olhava assustado. Ela o tinha percebido a pouco tempo, mas preferiu esperar ele se pronunciar, o que não demorou.

Eu disse que confio em você, não nele. - Nathan

Vá na direção dos banheiros e me espere lá. - Stana

\- Algum problema? - Kris perguntou

\- Não, nenhum. Só preciso retornar o batom. Vou...

\- Eu já disse que seus lábios ficam lindos com essa cor.

Stana sorriu em forma agradecimento ao elogio inesperado.

\- Já volto.

Ela caminhava pelo corredor que levava aos banheiros quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado para dentro de uma sala que parecia ser o depósito. Seu corpo ser posto contra a parede e seus lábios serem esmagados pelos dele.

Stana não precisava lutar, ela sabia quem era.

\- Senti sua falta. - Nathan falava em meio aos selinhos que distribuía pela face de Stana.

\- Estávamos juntos a poucas horas, Nate. - Ela sorria com o exagero dele, mas não podia negar, eles tinham passado o dia inteiro deitados um nos braços do outro se amando e matando o desejo, era impossível não sentir saudade. – Mas agora me diz: o quê você está fazendo aqui?

\- Jantando? – Nathan disse com seu sorrisinho cafajeste e ela lhe olhou seria. – Ok, Ok. Eu não podia te deixar sozinha com ele. Não depois de tudo que compartilhamos durante o dia. Não depois de... – Nathan abriu um sorriso de lado.

\- Não depois de? – Stana tentava o incentivar a falar, mas em troca recebeu outro beijo apaixonado e com esse acabou ficando um pouco sem ar. – Nossa. Esse foi profundo. Mas sinto você mudando de assunto tentando me seduzir.

\- Não depois do quê você me disse. Não depois do eu te amo. – Ele encostava suas testas e percebeu o rosto de Stana ficar vermelho de vergonha. – Está ficando vermelha. Amor, você está com vergonha?

\- Repete.

\- Quê você está ficando vermelha?

\- Não. Depois disso.

\- Amor?

\- Sim. Senti falta disso. – Stana sorria como criança – Fala de novo.

\- Só se você também falar o que disse mais cedo. – Ele passava as mãos nos cabelos dela. Sabia que não poderia a apresar, mas tinha sido tão bom ouvi-la. Tinha sido a primeira vez que ela dissera e foi a melhor.

\- Você gostou de ouvir?

\- Muito. Gostei muito.

\- Ótimo. Porque eu amei falar.

\- Então fala de novo. – Ele aproximava seus lábios na intenção de beijá-la novamente. – Por favor, amor.

\- Eu te amo.

\- De novo.

\- Eu te amo meu amor.

\- Mais uma vez.

\- Nate...

\- Tudo bem, desculpa. Mas é muito bom ouvir. – Ele a beijou e sussurrou. – Eu também te amo.

\- É eu sei. Mas agora eu tenho que voltar pra lá.

\- Não posso deixar minha namorada ir jantar com outro. – Nathan a abraçou e afagou seus cabelos.

-Namorada? Não me lembro de terem me pedido. – Stana mordeu o lábio e saiu do aperto dos braços dele.

\- E isso é um problema?

\- Um dos grandes.

\- Tudo bem. – Nathan organizou sua roupa e passou a mão nos cabelos – Stana Katic, Você quer namorar comigo?

\- Não sei. É algo muito difícil de responder.

\- E quando você vai me responder?

\- Huuum, Depois do jantar.

\- Não, por favor, fica. – Nathan segurava a mão de Stana na tentativa de mantê-la por lá.

\- Nate, eu já fiquei tempo demais. Tenho que ir e terminar o jantar.

\- Espero na sua casa? – Ele disse saindo do deposito e indo atrás dela.

\- Si... – Foi interrompida. E interrompida por quem menos esperava.

\- Então o casalzinho 360° está de volta?

\- Kris? O quê você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Stana espantada.

\- Procurando você. E pelo jeito achei com esse aí.

\- Prazer, Nathan Fillion. – Ele dava um sorrisinho falso.

\- Eu sei quem você é. Vive beijando minha namorada pela TV. – Kris disse sorrindo para Nathan o provocando. E deu certo, pois Nathan foi pra cima dele, mas Stana se botou no meio dos dois.

\- Sua namorada? De onde você tirou isso Kris? – Stana disse se virando pra ele e indo a sua direção.

\- Agora. Sei que vocês não vão querer que os fãs saibam desse romance frágil. Vocês gostam de privacidade e que gostam que esse relacionamento fique só entre vocês e blá blá blá. Então vou guardar segredo. - Disse Kris.

\- Mas? – Nathan voltou a se intrometer. Indo para o lado de Stana.

\- Mas a Stana vai ter que sair comigo como se fosse minha namorada. E tudo pelas frentes das câmeras. Nada escondido. – Ele se virou para ela e disse ríspido e sorrindo – Você vai ser minha.

**Comentem. Simples, mas de coração.**


	9. Juntos

Depois de mais de três encontros com Kris, Stana não aguentava mais. Em todos tinham câmeras, repórteres, parecia que ele mesmo ligava e informava onde e quando estariam. Ela já não suportava mais este teatro. Nem ela, nem Nathan. Ela podia ver que ele não estava gostando nada disso. Aquele seria o último com certeza.

Naquela manhã Stana acordou da forma mais perfeita que poderia acontecer. Nathan tinha levantado mais cedo e preparado um café da manhã lindamente merecido. Café, frutas, suco, sanduiche light. Sem contar como ele a acordou. Nathan conseguia ser um romântico misterioso quando queria. Mesmo chateado com a escolha que eles tinham tomado em relação à exigência de Kris, ele continuava sendo o melhor para ela. Nathan agora a tinha só pra ele. Ou quase. Ele esperou tanto, sofreu tanto, que não era qualquer um que ia chegar e acabar com o romance dos dois. Não mesmo.

\- Está bom? – Ele perguntou a vendo atacar o sanduiche.

\- Uhuum. Passa-me o suco, por favor. – Stana pedia enquanto dava mais uma mordida em seu sanduiche.

\- Amor, você está comendo demais. Vai fazer mal.

\- Nate, estou com fome. Você acabou com minhas energias ontem.

\- E você com as minhas, mas não estou com essa fome toda. – Ele deitava ao lado dela. – Você parece que está comendo por duas.

Stana se assustou com o quê ele disse e começou a contar algo nos dedos. Assustou-se mais ainda e olhou pra ele confusa.

\- Por quê você está me olhando desse jeito? – Nathan se sentou na cama virando de frente pra ela.

\- Vou te perguntar algo e você só responde. Não pergunta o por quê. Tudo bem? – Nathan balançou a cabeça em confirmação. – Ontem a gente se preveniu?

\- Como... Como assim?

\- Você sabe se botou preservativo ontem?

\- Sim.

\- E você botou?

\- Sim. Mas por quê as perguntas?

\- E nas outras vezes? Você sabe? – Stana perguntou se levantado e vestindo uma blusa de Nathan.

\- Acho que sim. – Ele respondeu.

\- Espera. Você acha? Como assim você acha? Por quê não tem certeza? – Stana começava a andar de um lado para o outro se mostrando ficar nervosa.

\- Amor – Nathan se aproximou e segurou seus ombros a fazendo parar de andar. – Por quê essas perguntas?

\- Por nada. – Ela mordia o lábio olhando para o nada. – Vem tomar banho que a gente tem que ir para o estúdio.

\- Stana... – Permanecia parado no lugar.

\- Vem amor. Deixa isso pra lá. Foi bobagem.

\- Bobagem séria. – Nathan sussurrou indo ao encontro de Stana.

...

Quando eles chegaram ao estúdio só tiveram tempo de trocar de roupa, fazer maquiagem, cabelo e correr pro set. Filmaram a primeira cena juntos e a segunda separamos. Tiveram tempo pra descansar, minutos na verdade, e voltaram pra começar tudo de novo. Quase todos voltaram.

\- Pessoal, vocês viram a Stana? - Perguntou David.

\- A ultima vez que a vi, ela estava entrando no banheiro. - Disse Tamala.

\- Você poderia chama-la, por favor. Precisamos gravar.

\- Não é preciso. -Disse Stana entrando.

\- Onde você estava? – Nathan sussurrou quando ela se aproximou parando ao seu lado e percebendo que segurava um lenço na mão esquerda. – O que é isso?

\- Querido casal do set, depois vocês conversam, agora vamos filmar.

\- Não somos um casal. – Disseram juntos e se olharam.

\- Com certeza não.

_..._

\- Esse é o último. - Stana dizia sentada no colo de Nathan com o rosto em seu cangote.

\- Não suporto mais isso. - Nathan passava os dedos entre os cabelos dela e olhava pra parede. Ter que deixar ela ir toda noite se encontrar com Kris lhe doía o coração. - Simplesmente não consigo suportar.

Nathan não conseguia mais nem ler um revista ou abrir um site de notícias sobre famosos porque de cara aparecia uma foto de Stana com Kris entrando num restaurante e de legenda "Stana Katic e seu namorado". Aquilo o consumia. O deixava com raiva. Não dela, mas de si mesmo.

\- Se eu não tivesse cometido aquele erro no passado, aquela traição. - Stana sentiu seu corpo estremecer, falar nesse assunto ainda era dolorido pra ela. - Nada disso estaria acontecendo. Nós estaríamos juntos, felizes e provavelmente se amando em algum lugar.

\- Eu já disse que pra você esquecer isso. – Stana se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ela não queria tocar naquele assunto novamente e não queria que Nathan visse o quanto aquilo ainda mexia com seu emocional. Se toda vez que eles conversassem e tocassem na traição abriria feridas fechadas a muito tempo. E ela não queria isso, ela só queria ser feliz, e ser feliz com ele.

\- Stana... se você não esqueceu como é que eu vou esquecer?! – Ele tinha se encostado na porta do banheiro e esperava alguma reação dela que estava de cabeça baixa e com as mãos no balcão, pensativa. – Stana...

\- Vamos esquecer tudo isso, tudo bem? – Ela se virará e lhe estendeu a mão em direção a ele como se estivesse chamando-o o que ele atendeu – Olha, o quê aconteceu no passado ficou lá mesmo. Eu não quero ficar lembrando isso toda vez que nós estivermos juntos. Eu quero viver o agora, e viver ele com você.

\- Mas você ainda vai jantar com o Kris.

\- Sim, mas estou indo para acabar de vez com essa palhaçada. Vou conversar com ele. Ou tentar.

\- Você não precisa ir, só é mandar uma mensagem avisando que não vai.

\- Você sabe o que ele vai fazer se eu não for né? – Um silêncio pairou o lugar. Eles sabiam o que aconteceria, só não sabiam se estavam prontos. Stana sempre foi contra contar sobre o relacionamento deles. Apesar de Nathan insistir, insistir e insistir ela nunca cedeu. Não ate o momento.

\- Você está pronta? – Nathan se aproximou e a abraçou.

\- Se eu estiver com você estou pronta para qualquer coisa. – Ela o beijou. Um beijo calmo. Um beijo que mostrava de ambas as partes que eles estavam preparados para qualquer coisa, juntos.

_..._

Aquele toque de celular invadiu o sono de Stana que teve que dá seu jeito para achar o aparelho pelo embolar de roupas que estava no chão.

\- Alô

\- Stana? Onde você está? Estou no seu apartamento e o porteiro informou que você não estava. – Sua empresaria disse do outro lado do telefone.

\- Dormi fora – Stana gaguejou - Mas o que você quer? Não me lembro de nenhuma reunião.

\- Stana, por acaso você já olhou as redes sociais?

\- Não. Por quê? – Ela já procurava o celular de Nathan para acessar seu twitter.

\- Quando você acessar me ligue.

Stana desligou e terminou de acessar. Surpreendeu-se com o tanto de notificações que tinha e levou um susto quando descobriu o conteúdo.

\- Nathan... Nathan. – Ela tentava acordar ele. E quando conseguiu o fez sentar na cama e ficou o olhando. Ela não precisava falar o que tinha acontecido, eles sabiam e estavam preparados, só não sabiam que tudo aconteceria da noite para o dia.

Depois de três anos juntos, dois separados, e quase um mês juntos novamente, eles nunca tinham passado por isso. E aquela era a hora.

\- Juntos? – Stana disse depois de um bom tempo em silencio.

Nathan se aproximou dela na cama a abraçou e a beijou lentamente.

\- Juntos.

**Beijinhooos. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Espero ver vocês nos comentários.**

**beijoos**


	10. Aventuras Perigosas ou não

\- Juntos

Eles passaram o resto da manhã ali. Deitados na cama uns nos braços do outro pensando o que eles fariam depois que o relacionamento deles foi a publico.

Não era como se eles não quisessem isso. Ele queria, mas não dessa forma.

Suas vontades só eram aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinham juntos.

No começo, quando eles começaram a namorar, antes de terminarem drasticamente, tinham tempo de sobra para namorar ou para da uma fugidinha pelos corredores do set de filmagens. Era como se fosse uma aventura, fugiam sempre que podiam para namorar escondido. Todos no set diziam que eles estavam juntos, que eles namoravam, mas como sempre eles desmentiam e desconversavam.

Mas depois de um tempo a serie foi ficando mais famosa, eventos e entrevistas foram surgindo, e o tempo em que eles usavam para está juntos, usavam para dá alguma atenção a seus compromissos.

Aquele café da manhã antes do trabalho foi trocado por noites que dormiam juntos, e aquelas noites em que eles dormiam juntos foram trocados por noites apenas com ligações. E essas ligações foram diminuindo até que o único contato era no trabalho ou uma mensagem.

O contato tinha diminuído tanto que nem parecia mais que eles eram namorados. Quando tinham tempo de se encontrar, esqueciam um do outro. Nathan estava voltando a frequentar a casa de seus amigos e a sair mais com eles. Stana no seu tempo livre acabava fazendo uma viagem rápida para uma cidade próxima ou apenas ficava em seu apartamento analisando a situação de seu relacionamento. Se é que se podia chamar de relacionamento o que eles estavam vivendo naquela época.

\- Amor, lembra-se do tempo em que namorávamos? – Stana perguntou depois de eles estarem dentro do carro indo para o estúdio. Era o dia de folga, mas Andrew e David tinham ligado informando que queriam conversar com eles. Nem precisavam dizer o assunto da conversa.

\- O tempo em que fugíamos pelos corredores para ficarmos? Ah como lembro. – Nathan disse num tom de brincadeira. Ainda pensava no que tinha acontecido logo pela manhã, mas na sua mente o essencial era ter ela ao seu lado ali. Não importando o fato de que seu relacionamento agora todos sabiam. – Ficávamos em todo canto que dava, no quarto do Castle, na sala do Castle, atrás das lonas nos corredores e também no...

\- Pare. Não essa parte – Ela ria dele falando. Ele conseguia fazer isso com ela. Tirava todas as preocupações de sua mente apenas com algumas palavras. – Seu tarado.

\- Olha quem diz. Você se esqueceu o que fez comigo naquela reunião com o Andrew?

\- Oh não, você não vai lembrar disso botando a culpa só em mim. Ou você se esqueceu do que fez em? – Ela olhou pra ele com uma cara sapeca e viu que sorria de lado tentando disfarçar a lembrança. - Você está lembrando não está?

\- Eu? Estou apenas dirigindo.

\- Sim, você está lembrando. - Ela confirmou - Eu não acredito nisso.

\- Vai dizer que não foi bom?

\- Foi perigo. - Stana o corrigiu e Nathan olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida como se estivesse esperando ela terminar e admitir - E bom, ótimo, excitante. Satisfeito querido?

\- Sei que você gostou. Eu gostei. - Ele também admitiu e se deixou levar pela lembrança de um dia de aventura.

_Aquele toque estridente de celular ecoava pelo quarto, um toque alto, mas eles pareciam não se importar, podia ser quem for que estivesse ligando, eles não estavam nem aí, só queriam prolongar aquele momento prazeroso._

_Nathan segurava os braços de Stana acima de sua cabeça a mantendo imóvel debaixo de seu corpo. Ele a provocava com mordidas e beijos demorados sobre seu corpo, aquilo a excitava._

_Eles já estavam nas preliminares a alguns minutos e tanto ele como ela não aguentava mais. O nível de excitação já tinha passado o máximo e se continuassem ali tanto ele quanto ela explodiriam._

_-Nathan... Me... Me solta –Stana implorava ofegante – Não vou aguentar._

_Ela não precisou dizer mais nada._

_Nathan a penetrou de forma lenta e torturante se acomodou e esperou por ela. Quanto ele começou a se movimentar Stana já sentia seu corpo estremecer de prazer._

_\- Nate... mais rápido. – Ela pedia mais ele não lhe obedecia. Queria dominar apenas naquela noite._

_Ele beijava seu pescoço e deixava marcadas pelos seios. Suas mãos voltaram a prender as mãos dela em cima de sua cabeça assim que sentiu as unhas em suas costas._

_Ele não queria receber prazer. Ele queria apenas dá._

_Nathan revessava a velocidade, uma hora lenta e outra rápida. Quando sentia que ela estava próxima de seu limite ele diminuía e começava tudo de novo._

_Stana não suportava mais, a tortura a tinha passado o limite de sua excitação. Ela também queria dá prazer, mas depois de um tempo com as mãos pressas pelas dele percebeu que ela não faria mais nada além de receber._

_E pode-se dizer que de reclamação ela não tinha nenhuma_

_-Stana...- Ele também não suportava mais. Estava perdendo o controle de seu corpo. Soltou as mãos dela e aumentou a velocidade. O som de seus corpos se chocando o deixava ainda mais excitado._

_O telefone continuava tocando. Eles não estavam nem aí._

_Não havia outro lugar que eles quisessem estar que não fosse esse._

_Na verdade havia, mas eles já estavam atrasados mesmo._

_Stana quando sentiu as mãos livres as levou diretamente as costas de Nathan as arranhando. Tinha que se segurar em algo ou desabaria._

_-Stana... Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou antes de a levar pra um orgasmo juntamente com ele._

\- Nesse dia levei um bronca do Andrew por te chegado atrasado.

\- E eu da minha mãe. – Stana disse lembrando das palavras de sua mãe. – Mas o pior foi o que você fez comigo naquela lona no corredor.

\- Lona? Que lona? Não me lembro de nada. – Nathan dava um sorriso cafajeste enquanto saía do carro e indo abrir a porta para ela. Tinha chegado ao estúdio e não se importaram de ir no mesmo carro.

\- Me deixa refrescar sua memoria...

_Ele a havia empurrado contra parede e a beijava com luxuria. Eles saíram de seus personagens e viveram a cena. Qualquer que estivesse no local concordaria que ali não eram Castle e Beckett, e sim Nathan e Stana. O modo como se beijavam demostrava isso. Tiveram que refazer a cena umas três fez por erro de câmera ou ate mesmo por a cena está real demais._

_Eles não reclamaram em nenhum momento. Estavam adorando fazer._

_Mas o que quase os entregou foi a cena na cama. Mesmo depois do corta do diretor, eles continuaram se beijando, era impossível resistir. O diretor teve que repetir o corta e acender as luzes para eles poderem parar._

_Levantaram com vergonha e constrangidos. Ninguém sabia do relacionamento, mas todos desconfiavam. Receberam aplausos e foram liberandos. Nathan foi o primeiro a sair pelo corredor em direção a saída, precisava se recompor o mais rápido possível. Sua calça demostrava sua excitação ao extremo._

_Stana para não levantar suspeitas esperou ele sumir pelo corredor e foi._

_Sentia seu corpo ainda em êxtase. Sabia que quando chegasse em casa Nathan a estaria esperando. Assim pelo menos ela esperava que fosse. Senão ela mesma ia à casa dele. Precisa terminar o que havia começado em frente as câmeras._

_Quando estava pela metade do corredor sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para dentro das lonas pretas e ser encostada numa parede._

_\- Você está louco? – Ela perguntou baixinho apenas para ele ouvir._

_\- Só se for por você – Ele beijou seu pescoço. Aquilo a arrepiou dos pés a cabeça._

_\- Nathan... – Ela tentava manter o controle de seu corpo, o que estava começando a ficar difícil. – Nate... alguém pode nós ver._

_\- Não iram... – Ele encontroou os lábios dela com o seu e deu uma leve mordida. – Agora... – Pegou uma de suas pernas e a levantou em direção a sua cintura, o contato foi tão próximo que Stana conseguiu sentir sua excitação através da roupa. Uau. – Por favor._

_Ela sucumbiu ao desejo e ao pedido dele. Também precisa o sentir. Seu corpo ansiava por isso._

_O encontrou em um beijo e se deixou levar. Não era qualquer beijo, se parecia muito com o da cama. Os excitava ainda mais. Suas línguas duelavam por poder. O que era impossível definir quem dominava quem._

_Stana escorregou sua mão para calça de Nathan e começou a tira-la. Queria ter acesso ao desejo. Quando feito se deixou abaixar, segurou o membro mão antes de o colocar dentro da boca._

_\- Oooh. Stana... – Ela fazia maravilhas, sem pudor algum fazia isso. Era prazeroso tanto pra ela quanto pra ele. Principalmente pra ele que não aguentava e soltava pequenos gemidos altos._

_-Nathan...Assim você acaba com a brincadeira. – Ela voltou sorrindo e o beijou._

_\- Desculpa, mas você... Uau. – Ele respirou e voltou a beija-la. Era sua vez de dá prazer._

_E Stana sabia que enlouqueceria._

_Essa teve que morder as costas de Nathan para não gritar. Afinal, ainda estavam no estúdio, e a única coisa que os separavam era algumas lonas e uma parede._

-Nossas melhores aventuras sexuais... – Ele disse quando se aproximaram da sala do Andrew.

\- Perigosas você quis dizer. – Stana sorriu e olhou em volta, todos olhavam para deles para eles. Todos mesmo. – Nathan... você percebeu que estão olhando para nós?

\- Urhuum – Ele apenas respondeu.

\- E isso não te incomoda? – Ela parou e fez ele parar junto.

\- Não – Olhou para ela e pode ver a confusão. – Olha... a opinião deles não me importa. Eu estou com você e ponto. Além do mais, acho que eles sempre nos queriam juntos. – Ele a surpreendeu e a beijou. Ali mesmo na frente de todos, ela se sentiu envergonhada mais correspondeu. Pararam quando ouviram palmas e gritos escandalosos. Com certeza todos aprovavam eles. – Está vendo? Ou digo, ouvindo? – Stana apenas sorriu. – E só pra deixar claro... Eu me incomodaria se VOCÊ não estivesse aqui comigo. Agora, vamos enfrentar a fera.

Terminaram o caminho na porta de Andrew e se olharam com receio um para o outro, mas logo sorriram, lembraram-se de outra aventura naquela sala. Talvez ate a mais perigosa.

**Preferi deixar o termino pro proximo.**

**Melhor assim né. **

**Esse foi só para refrescar...**

**Beijooos pras meninas do whatsapp.**

**E...**

**Comentem, espero kkk**


	11. Por enquanto

Terminaram o caminho na porta de Andrew e se olharam com receio um para o outro, mas logo sorriram, lembraram-se de outra aventura naquela sala. Talvez ate a mais perigosa.

_\- Andrew? – perguntou Nathan entrando na sala._

_\- Ele ainda não chegou. – Stana respondeu com uma uva na boca._

_\- Ei amor. – Ele sorriu e se aproximou sentando no sofá ao lado dela – Bom dia. Senti sua falta hoje na minha cama. – Nathan segurou seu rosto e a beijou de leve para depois ficar acariciando seus cabelos e pousar uma mão em sua coxa. Stana estava com um short um pouco curto e frouxo então deixava um pouco a amostra._

_\- Você sabe que não deu pra ir, tinha gente em casa. – Ela disse acariciando seu rosto._

_\- Sei, mas ainda senti falta, rolei pela cama sentindo sua falta, precisava de você lá não apenas uma chamada de vídeo. – Nathan beijou ela novamente, mas com um pouco e luxuria, ela se entregava ao carinho, mas sua mente lhe trazia a razão._

_\- Nate, para. Andrew. – Ela voltou a comer a uva, mas sua fome agora era outra._

_\- Só mais um beijo, por favor. Estou com saudades de você. – Ele pediu já se aproximando dos lábios dela. Ele realmente queria aquele beijo. – Ou você me da agora ou terei que lhe torturar._

_A mão que estava na coxa dela começou a subir para um caminho perigoso, ele não ligava para onde estavam. Ele só queria ela._

_\- Você não teria tal coragem. – Stana virou seu rosto na direção do dele e constatou só pelo olhar que ele teria sim. Ela não se entregaria para ele ali e assim, um beijo era a melhor opção. Mas..._

_\- Você sabe que não gosto que duvidem de mim – Ele a encarou e subiu mais um pouco a mão na coxa dela._

_\- Estamos na sala do chefe, você não teria coragem..._

_\- Será que não? – Stana tentou colocar mais uma uva na boca, mas Nathan pegou esta e colocou na sua própria, sua mão já havia chegado ao short que ela vestia. Ela não suportaria tanto, suas uvas já não eram suficientes para lhe deixar distraída. – Esta fruta esta muito boa né amor._

_\- Nathan... – Ela pegou na mão dele que estava em seu short e tentou tirar de lá, sem sucesso. – Pare. Andrew._

_\- Calada... – Ele não esperou mais um segundo, terminou seu caminho com a mão e encontrou o que tanto ansiava, não só ele. Ela podia negar e parar, mas estava amando aquela curta aventura._

_Os dedos de Rick a tocavam levemente por cima do pano, sua pele se arrepiava e sua boca soltava pequenos gemidos. As uvas com a qual antes comia agora tinham sido deixadas de lado por suas mãos para poder uma segurar na cadeira e a outra puxa-lo para um beijo. Oh, mas não apenas um beijo, Nathan continuava com seus toques e aprofundava a cada espaço que ela sedia. Suas línguas ajudavam ainda mais o momento a chegar ao seu extremo. Katic sentia que poderia desabar a qualquer momento, seu corpo já estava mais que excitado, mas ele a provocava, sua boca já não aguentava segurar os gemidos, mas ele piorava ainda mais a situação mordendo os lábios dela. Stana poderia até controlar a situação se não fosse por seu corpo pedindo por mais._

_\- Nate... – Ela gemeu um pouco mais alto ao o sentir começar a beijar seu pescoço e morder seu ombro. Sua pele estava tão sensível que qualquer toque a mais a faria ter um orgasmo ali mesmo, na sala de seus chefe. Mas ela não queria parar, eles poderiam está até numa escada que não parariam._

_Quando o fogo é acesso por um, dois tem que trabalhar para ele não apagar. Pelo menos no sexo isso funcionava._

_Como estavam um do lado outro facilitava todos os movimentos. Tanto da mão de Rick como dos lábios dele. Eles só tinham dois problemas:_

_. Stana já não suportava mais as caricias._

_. Eles já podiam ouvir a voz de Andrew se aproximando._

_Nathan retirou sua mão delicadamente dela e puxou para um ultimo beijo quente. Ela estava vermelha de tanta vergonha e desejo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Quando Andrew entrou na sala ela ainda estava ofegando e um pouco vermelha, ele ate chegou a perguntar o que ela tinha para Nathan que fingiu não saber de nada, mesmo estando sentado a poucos centímetros de seu corpo._

_Andrew ainda enrolou um pouco pela sala ajeitando algumas coisas, mal ele sabendo que estava dando tempo para Katic se recuperar e Nathan a provocar por mensagem._

_Amo ver você assim, abalada pelo prazer. – Nathan_

_Saiba que terá volta. – Stana_

_Ela bem que tentou provocar ele, mas acabou provocando a si mesma só de imaginar o que eles fariam quando estivessem a sós._

_Eles eram loucos um pelo outro, e na hora de se unirem valia tudo. E era isso que tornava tudo mais prazeroso._

Eles entraram sorrindo na sala pela lembrança e ainda estavam de mãos dadas, era um conforto. Encontram ali presentes Andrew, Terri e Dara. Os três os olhavam sérios e estavam sentados numas cadeiras que haviam sido postas ali no para a reunião entre eles.

\- Sentem-se – Disse Andrew com a voz firme.

Eles se sentaram e apenas ouviram. Ouviram por vários minutos os três falando sobre a serie e o relacionamento deles. O que isso chegaria a afetar a serie, desde quando eles estavam juntos, por que a imprensa foi a primeira a saber antes deles, ate aí eles apenas ouviam calados. Então Andrew perguntou o que despertou um alerta em suas falas.

\- E se vocês terminarem? – Aquilo foi demais para os dois suportarem.

\- Isso em hipótese alguma ira acontecer – Nathan tratou logo de falar. Só de pensar em ficar sem Stana ao seu lado por anos já lhe doía o coração. O tempo que ficaram separados tinham sido o bastante para os ensinar que pertenciam um ao outro e que não poderiam ficar mais um segundo separados. – Isso nunca mais irá acontecer.

Ele apertou a mão de Stana como se confirmasse não apenas para os escritores, mas também para ela.

\- E se acontecer? – Dara perguntou. Eles, os escritores, sabiam mais que ninguém o quantos aqueles dois que estavam em sua frente se amavam, foram seis anos vendo eles evoluírem em seu relacionamento pelo pé esquerdo, sabiam que eles tinham estados juntos. Varias e varias vezes encontravam os dois escondidos em algum lugar do set, eles sempre desfaçavam, mas era impossível esconder o brilho que ficava em seus olhares. Só isso já entregava os dois. Durante um tempo eles viram esse brilho ir se apagando em câmera lenta, ate que sumisse de uma vez, onde deixará o tempo escuro e os corações secos. Mas agora, tanto Dara como Terri e Andrew podiam ver esse brilho lá novamente, e não estava como antes. Este era mais brilhoso e mais profundo. Eles não tinham nem por que perguntar se duraria, só bastava olhar para os olhos dos dois. O amor estava ali. E se confirmou ainda mais quando Stana declarou a todos.

\- Não irá. Eu o amo. E nada pode apagar esse amor, nem mesmo lembranças de um tempo que quero esquecer. Eu o amo e sou amada. E isso que importa.

\- Você acha suficiente? – Terri perguntou só para confirmar suas suspeitas. Ela estava feliz pelos dois. Não podia não enxergar o amor que dominava as palavras de Stana.

\- Por enquanto sim. – Ela se virou para Nathan e sorrio para suas mãos entrelaçadas. – É, por enquanto.

O por enquanto apenas porque sua mente viajou para um breve acontecido de dias atrás. Tudo era apenas Por Enquanto.

_\- Stana Katic? – Uma voz ecoou pela sala de espera chamando pelo seu nome._

_\- Aqui. – Stana se levantou e foi em direção à moça._

_\- A Dra. Stella irá lhe atender agora._

_Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Se aqueles exames dessem o resultado inesperado sua vida mudaria completamente. E ela não sabia se estava preparada._

Agora estava...


	12. Tentando contar

**Voltei para alegria e de muitos e felicidades de outros. kkkk**

**Papo. Mas vamos o que interessa.**

**Juh, usufrua de sua resposta.**

**Beijos da Thatá.**

**FUUUI.**

**...**

_\- Stana Katic? – Uma voz ecoou pela sala de espera chamando pelo seu nome._

_\- Aqui. – Stana se levantou e foi em direção à moça._

_\- A Dra. Stella irá lhe atender agora._

_Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Se aqueles exames dessem o resultado inesperado sua vida mudaria completamente. E ela não sabia se estava preparada._

Agora estava...

...

\- Então é isso? É verdade mesmo o que vimos na internet e ouvimos pelos corredores. Stanathan assumiu, finalmente. Juro que não esperava por essa hoje. – Jon disse entrando na sala de descanso juntamente com Seamus e Tamala e encontrando Nathan sentado no sofá acariciando os cabelos de Stana que estava deitada com a cabeça sobre as pernas dele e de olhos fechados aproveitando o carinho. Quem olhasse os dois daquela forma concluiria que eles estavam juntos a anos e que nunca passaram por problemas. Por uma lado pegando pela metade eles estavam juntos a anos sim, só que não juntos como desejaram. Isso antes, pois agora eles viviam seus sonhos mais profundos, e viviam juntos. – Só gostaria de saber porque fomos os últimos a saber.

\- Cala a boca, Jon. Deixa os dois em paz. – Disse Tamala se aproximando da maquina de café e preparando um pouco para si.

\- Se você está tão calma é porque já sabia de algo. – Seamus se virou para Tamala e esperou uma resposta.

\- Meninos, por favor. Sempre esteve na cara que esses dois se gostavam. Só não viu quem não quis. E outra metade do set sabia que eles se pegavam pelos corredores e...

\- Só pra vocês saberem nós ainda estamos aqui. – Nathan se intrometeu na conversa já levantando e segurando a mão de Stana.

\- Sim, ainda podemos ouvir vocês. – Foi a vez de Stana falar enquanto estava apoiada nos braços de Nathan e recebia uns beijos em seus cabelos. Estavam tão leves um com o outro, tão relaxados pelos carinhos que não perceberam quando Tamala tirou uma foto dos dois naquela forma.

\- Vocês ficam tão lindos juntos que chega a dá raiva. – Jon falou enquanto se posicionava atrás deles de braços cruzados e com uma cara séria.

\- E por que raiva?

\- Qual é Nathan? Vocês ficaram se enrolando todos esses anos com outras pessoas mesmo sabendo que só poderiam se completar se estivessem um com o outro, ao lado do outro. Não sei pra quer tudo isso. Foi tão difícil assim conquistar ela? Ou você é devagar assim mesmo?

\- Na verdade, foi ela que me conquistou. – Nathan olhou para Stana com os olhos brilhando de lembrar como que rolou o primeiro beijo deles, primeiro que não foi tomado pela sua iniciativa, primeiro que deu origem a muitos outros, primeiro que foi começo sem fim. Seus olhos demonstravam o que lembrava e ela sorriu já sabendo do que se tratava. Aquele definitivamente era um dia de lembranças. – Definitivamente foi ela.

\- Você teve seu credito – Eles estavam mais uma vez num momento só deles, o resto do mundo não existia quando se olhavam, tanto que Jon, Seamus e Tamala se sentiram excluídos do momento que saíram da sala os deixando a sós. Eles sabiam que eles precisavam daquilo. Foi tanto tempo esperando com medo de assumir, tanto tempo perdido com outras pessoas que eles mereciam uns momentos de apenas os dois.

\- Você apareceu no momento exato em minha vida. – Nathan sussurrou quando colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto de Stana o acariciando. – Foi tão difícil não esta com você, não poder ouvir sua voz cantando todas as manhãs em meu ouvido tentando me despertar. Foi muito tempo sem ter você lá comigo, momentos que compartilhei com pessoas erradas quando tudo que meu coração precisava era você. Tudo que ele sentia era você. Por que demoramos tanto tempo para perceber isso? Perceber que nos pertencíamos?

\- Já ouviu falar em orgulho? Então, pode culpa-lo. – Ela ironizou e o abraçou. – Eu te amo e o importante agora é viver ao seu lado. O passado já passou, Nate. Vamos viver o presente. Aproveitar esta oportunidade que o universo esta nos dando de estarmos juntos.

\- Certo. Vamos viver o agora. Só nunca nos esqueceremos do passado, pois ele nos ensina do que devemos desviar. – Nathan aproximou seus rostos e antes de beija-la disse – O passado também pode ser útil no presente, amor.

\- Sabe, olhe em meus olhos – Ela disse depois do prevê beijo que deram. – O que você acha que eles dizem?

Nathan observou por um tempo e respondeu – Perdão?

\- Acertou em cheio. – Katic segurou as mãos dele com as suas e continuou a falar – Perdão. Perdão pelo que ajudou a levar nossa relação para um lugar escuro e inexistente. Perdão pelos NOSSOS erros e por tudo que entrou em nosso meio. – Nathan já não olhava mais para ela, sentiu seus olhos molharem e já tinha tratado de desviar dos delas. Não por muito tempo. – Nathan, não pare de olhar pra mim. Eu estou arriscando minha privacidade por você, não posso reclamar, estou começando a me acostumar a todos saberem que você é meu. E se você se perguntar... Sim, eu amava minha privacidade, mas ter você ao meu lado, andando de mãos dadas e me dando beijos em publico, é muito melhor devo confessar.

\- Você lembra aquela mensagem que me mandou no dia do meu aniversario? A que dizia "Ainda vale a pena lutar. Um copo vazio não significa um coração sem sentimentos, e sim...".

\- "... E sim um coração despedaçado pelos sentimentos. Ainda vale a pena lutar por isso." Lembro sim, e no outro dia percebi que você entendeu muito bem a mensagem.

\- Não tinha como não entender. Eu era o soldado e ao mesmo tempo o coração. Se matasse um, os dois morriam.

\- Obrigada por ter tentado de novo. Por não ter desistido.

\- Eu nunca desistiria de você. Não há como. Meu coração grita Stana, Stana, Stana...

\- Ei ei, não precisa gritar – Ela começou a rir da atitude dele. – Assim você quer que ate os mortos saibam de tudo.

\- É bom que saibam mesmo. Você é minha e ninguém mais pode tocar. – Nathan tentou beija-la, mas ela impediu formando uma onda de beijos sobre seu rosto.

\- Não me lembro de ter sido pedida em casamento – Ela disse na brincadeira, mas percebeu que ele tinha ficado serio. – Nathan, eu estava brincando. Não estou dizendo que quero casar. Pelo menos não agora e...

\- Casamento é algo serio – Nathan ficou por um momento pensativo criando imagens sua casando, aquela palavra não o aterrorizava.

\- Sim, é algo serio.

\- Nós estamos sérios não estamos? Digo, neste relacionamento.

\- Sim, acho que sim. – Ela viu ele abrir um sorriso e sabia o que ele estava pensando em fazer. – Não, não e não. Você não vai me pedir em casamento, pelo menos não assim. Antes preciso te contar uma coisa que talvez possa ser mais seria que casamento.

\- E o que poderia ser mais serio que duas pessoas subindo no altar e concretizando o amor que sentem? – Ele perguntou e voltou a se sentar enquanto ela permaneceu em pé procurava palavras para contar que vinha lhe atormentando por noites e noites.

Nathan parecia tão inocente sentado no sofá, realmente ele não tinha percebido nada.

\- Nate, você não percebeu minha mudança de humor? Ou minha fome insaciável?

\- Percebi sim, você esta comendo muito ultimamente. – Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão.

\- Certo, e lembra-se daquele dia que disse para você que eu estava indo pro medico?

\- Sim.

\- E no outro dia que me atrasei para as gravações?

\- Sim, você nunca fez isso antes.

\- Nate – Stana começou a morder os lábios sem perceber, aquilo nã era algo apenas de sua personagem, ela também mordia quando estava nervosa ou ansiosa. – Você percebeu onde quero chegar?

\- Sinceramente? – Ela balançou a cabeça em confirmação – Não.

\- Casal! Hora de gravar – Dara os interrompeu e Nathan logo se ajeitou ao lado de Stana oferecendo seu braço.

\- Eu só vou beber uma água e já lhe acompanho. Pode ir na frente. – Ele foi. Ela não estava com raiva ou chateada pelo fato de Nathan ser tão devagar em certas ocasiões.

Stana só queria que ele ouvisse e falasse algo, queria ver a reação dele a noticia. Queria olhar em seus olhos enquanto falava. OMG, ela não tinha parado pra pensar se ele não gostasse. O que ela faria?

Achando que estava sozinha na sala Stana disse me voz alta- Ai, Nathan Fillion, por que é tão difícil dizer que estou gravida?

\- Você o quê?

**...**

**Mereço pelo menos um abraço?**

**.**

**.**

**Bjjs e ate a prox**


	13. Presente

**Posso dizer que não era o que eu mesma esperava, provavelmente o que vocês também.**

**Maaaaaas to aqui. Com uma forte dor de ouvido, mas to aqui. E pronta para o que tudo.**

**#Força**

**...**

Achando que estava sozinha na sala Stana disse me voz alta- Ai, Nathan Fillion, por que é tão difícil dizer que estou gravida?

\- Você o quê?

Stana se virou assombrada quando ouviu a voz tão familiar para seus ouvidos soar pela sala num tom surpreso. Não queria que fosse assim, ou que descobrisse assim, mas como tinha ouvido... o que ela poderia fazer?

\- Sinto muito, mas é isso mesmo. – Ela respirou e falou novamente – Estou gravida.

Ele permaneceu parado na porta. Estava em estado de choque e desorientado, não sabia o que dizer e nem o que fazer. Sempre sonhou em ter sua própria criança, sangue do seu sangue, e que tivesse um a parte de si. Mas tudo sempre foi um sonho, passava por sua mente como um vulto ou um simples desejo de momento, ficava empolgado só de pensar na ideia, se alegrava, mas... mas sempre foi um sonho. E agora com aquela verdade jogada sobre seus ouvidos, como uma surpresa inesperada, ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Poderia pular, abraça-la, beija-la, dentre muitas coisas ele poderia falar, mas ele apenas olhava para ela.

\- Nathan? – Stana começou a chama-lo depois que ele ficou tanto tempo parado – Nathan! Amor fala comigo, você está me deixando mais nervosa. – Não era mentira. Se quando ela decidiu contar teve que pensar bastante como aborda-lo, imagina ali, quando ele ouviu sem querer o que ela devia ter falado apenas para si. – Eu sabia que não deveria ser assim, deveria ter lhe contado isso em casa, quando estivéssemos sozinhos, deveria ter preparado o campo. Ai meu Deus como eu sou burra. Como pude deixar isso acontecer – Ela andava de um lado para o outro demostrando seu imenso nervosismo sobre a situação – Eu sei que você deve está confuso, eu estou. Mas não posso mais guardar isso. Você precisava saber e...

\- Stana... – Ele conseguiu dizer.

\- O que? Você ia dizer alguma coisa?

\- Stana – Nathan se aproximou dela e segurou seus ombros a fazendo parar de andar de um lado para o outro. – Olhe nos meus olhos.

\- Estou olhando. – Ela disse e logo em seguida começou a morder o lábio em demonstração de nervosismo.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer.

\- Nem eu.

Seus olhos demonstravam a emoção da situação em que se encontravam. Qualquer palavra que fosse dita, seus ouvidos não ouviriam, qualquer barulho que aquela sala fosse capaz de fazer não atrapalharia o olhar deles.

Estavam emocionados e dispersos do mundo.

\- Grávida...

\- Sim.

\- Uma criança, um bebê... – Nathan se aproximou mais dela e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos encostando suas testas. Já podia sentir seus olhos ficarem marejados e seu corpo sair de transe.

\- Nosso fi... – Stana hesitou em dizer aquela palavra. Era muito forte. Forte pelo fato da responsabilidade que eles teriam. Achavam que suas vidas juntos tinha voltado ao eixo depois que decidiram recomeçar, estavam enganados. Ela começava ali, quando os dois assumissem o que viria pela frente. – Nosso filho.

\- Nosso – Ele se deixou levar pela emoção e cedeu as lágrimas que queriam descer de seus olhos - Me diz que não estou louco, por favor.

\- Você não está – Stana o abraçou e também cedeu as lágrimas. Já havia chorado quando recebeu o teste confirmando suas suspeitas, mas dessa vez ela poderia compartilhar sua emoção que não fosse apenas com o espelho do banheiro de um hospital. Poderia compartilhar com o pai de seu filho. Ela não tinha pensado que isso mexeria tanto com seu emocional.

\- Isso é um sonho. – Nathan a abraçou de volta. Era apenas um abraço de carinho, demonstração que ele estava ali e que tudo aquilo era real. Sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço o fazia acreditar mais ainda que ele não estava em um sonho. Mas também se fosse ele não se incomodaria, aquela noticia mexeria com seus sentidos de qualquer forma e o faria ter vontade de pelo menos conversar sobre o assunto.

\- Você está bem? – Stana perguntou ainda com a cabeça no pescoço de Nathan

\- Eu estou ótimo, amor. – Ele respondeu enquanto a colocará no chão e beijava seu rosto. O sorriso que estampava sua face parecia o de uma criança ganhando seu primeiro presente. – Isso é maravilhoso. Um filho. Dá pra acreditar? Como isso é possível?

\- Achei que você já tivesse passado da história da cegonha – Ela brincou com ele mas logo adiantou – O que faremos agora?

\- O que há de fazer? Você está gravida, estamos esperando um filho...

\- Ou filha.

\- Ou filha. Temos que começar a comprar as roupinhas, o berço, brinquedos, decorar um quarto... – Nathan falava sem parar e olhava para cima como se buscasse objetos que bebês usavam. – OMG, temos que escolher o nome.

\- Nate, por mais que eu esteja amando essa sua alegria toda querendo gastar dinheiro com coisas para nosso filho...

\- Ou filha – Ele acrescentou na frase dela assim com ela tinha acrescentado na sua.

\- Ou filha. Nossa isso vai dá muita confusão ate descobrimos o sexo. – Dessa vez foi Stana que ficou olhando para cima como se pensasse sobre o que havia dito. – Enfim, por mais que esteja amando isso tudo, me sentindo nas nuvens por saber que estou carregando um ser vivo que comprova mais ainda nosso amor, que daqui a uns meses poderei abraçar, beijar e apertar – Ela suspirou – Temos que contar pro Andrew e pro resto do pessoal. Eles precisam saber, isso provavelmente irá atingir a serie, o show. E outra, descobriram hoje que estamos juntos. Imagina se chegarmos e dizer que estou gravida. São muitas coisas para um dia só.

\- Eu concordo – A voz de Terri soou pela sala assustando os dois. - Hora de voltar ao trabalho.

\- Terri, eu... – Stana tentou se explicar, mas foi interrompida.

\- Isso não é problema meu, Stana. Se bem que nem é um problema, é um presente. Um presente do universo por tudo que vocês já passaram. Que depois teremos que conversar sobre isso? Teremos sim, e muito. Porque como você mesma disse, isso atingirá a série.

\- Sinto muito. – Nathan disse se colocando atrás de Stana – Não foi nossa intensão. Apenas aconteceu.

\- Presentes são assim, Nathan. Uma hora eles nos avisam, em outras... Simplesmente acontece. – Terri terminou de falar, sorriu e saiu da sala.

\- Seja que ela está certa? – Falou Stana ainda olhando para a porta vazia.

\- Sobre?

\- Presente. Que nosso filho é um presente para nós por tudo que passamos, por todas as lágrimas derramas e por cada sorriso perdido. – Ela botou sua mão direita na barriga ainda lisa e completou – Uma confirmação que agora podemos continuar.

Nathan se aproximou e passou os braços sobre sua cintura descansando a mão sobre a dela. Deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e disse – Nosso filho, nosso presente, nosso futuro juntos. Estamos começando agora. Começando do zero.

\- Juntos. Nós três.

\- Sim, juntos.

**...**

**Dessa vez o abraço sai? kkkkk**

**Beijos da Thatá e até a proxima**


End file.
